Cuidar de un bebe ?
by o KaGoMe o
Summary: en un principio Kagome e inuyasha deberan cuidar del primo pequeño de ésta, pero...que ocurrira entre la miko y el hanyou? InuXKagLEMON
1. el pequeño Otaru

**CUIDAR DE UN BEBE ?**

¡Hola! este es mi primer fanfic, así que me encantaría que lo leyeran, espero que les guste.

(Comentarios de la escritora)

Pensamientos 

**_Capitulo 1: El pequeño Otaru_**

época actual

kagome estaba en su habitación, preparando su maleta con todo lo necesario para que no faltara de nada en el Sengoku (disculpen si lo escribí mal), entonces alguien golpea su ventana como de costumbre (adivinen quien es)

Kagome se dirige hacia la ventana para abrir al hanyou, quien lo recibió con una alegre sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al medio demonio.

Inu: ya estas lista kagome? -dijo entrando en la habitación y mirando la maleta:

aome: si, listo, ¡ya nos podemos ir! -dijo mientras, que el hanyou cogía la maleta (que caballeroso, jejeje)

Pero de pronto, sonó el teléfono. La madre de kagome lo cogió:

madre de kagome (mdk): ¿diga?

kioko: hola soy kioko!

mdk: ah! hola kioko cuanto tiempo! como estas?

kioko: muy bien gracias! oye me arias un favor por favor hermanita?

mdk: si dime.

kioko: resulta que tengo una cita con unos de los administradores, para los negocios de mi empresa, y no tengo a nadie a quien dejar a Otaru. Me lo podrías cuidar hasta k regrese plis?

(Otaru, es el hijo de kioko, la hermana de la mama de kagome, otaru solo tiene casi 2 años).

mdk: pues claro! pero hay un defecto, yo tengo que ir a buscar al abuelo, que se a ido de vacaciones, con unos familiares...

kioko: oh! vaya, no pasa nada... ya veré...

mdk: pero kagome e sota lo podrían cuidar! son lo suficientemente mayores! además kagome ya tiene experiencia, ya que también cuidó a sota cuando era pequeño. ¿Que te parece?

kioko: estupendo! pues dentro de un rato estoy ahí, si?

mdk: de acuerdo, hasta ahora!

La mdk colgó el teléfono, y se dirigió hacia kagome quien había escuchado toda la conversación junto a inuyasha, y estaba a su lado.

mdk: kagome te importaría cuidar a otaru, junto a sota?

aome: mama, hoy mismo tengo k partir al Sengoku, para ir en busca de los fragmentos!

mdk: por favor, kagome! solo será hoy...

sota: quien estaba escuchando toda la conversación dijo:

sota: si, si ,si! ¡Yo me cuido de él mama!

mdk, kagome y inuyasha: ¿tu? ¬¬

aome: bufffffffff –suspiro- esta bien...cuidare de Otaru...

inu: pero kagome, ¡tenemos k ir en busca de los fragmento!

Aome: ya iremos mañana, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo con una mirada amenazadora.

Inu: de acuerdo... Esta bien... ¡pero yo me quedo!

Aome: ¿¿¿¿¿Como?

En ese momento, llega Kyoko, con Otaru en el cochecito.

kyoko: hola! ya estamos aquí!

mdk: hola!

kioko: ¡oooooohhh! ¡Sota como has crecido desde la última vez que te vi! ¡Y tu kagome ya estas hecha una mujercita! jejeje.

Kagome, sota: nnUUU

kioko: bien os dejo a otaru junto con los pañales, el biberón, etc. ¡Y muchísimas gracias chicos! nos vemos- y se marcho.

mdk: bueno yo también me tengo que ir. ¡Nos vemos! ¡Cuidaos mucho! y muchas gracias kagome! ¡Seguro que lo harás muy bien ! ¡Ya te devolveré el favor!-dijo saliendo por la puerta.

Otaru se quedo mirando a inuyasha, con cara de extraño.

Inu: o0

AQUÍ LO DEJO! se que es corto pero me gustaria saber vuestra opinión. Lo sigo? Lo dejo en sus manos nn.

Posteen plis!

Atte la autora del fic: IkAsHa (KaGoMe-InU en Cz xD)


	2. Un àngel

**CUIDAR DE UN BEBE ?**

Holaps! Gracias por sus posts . Me hace ilusión que les guste mi fic. Por cierto TLAP, este fic, es cierto que también lo publique en cemzoo, soy KaGoMe-InU en Cz, solo que aquí tengo un nik diferente. Ah! Por cierto, si que lo acabare, tanto en Cemzoo como aquí, en fanfiction, solo que en Cemzoo no se permiten los lemon, entonces me registre aquí, para poder poner lemon en mis fic o, soy una fanática xD. Bueno aquí traigo la conti. nn.

**_Capitulo 2: un ángel_**

nos quedemos en...

inu: o0

aome: que pasa inuyasha?

inu: ummmmm... Eh¿Me as dicho algo?

aome: que si te pasa algo?

inu: feh! que quieres k me pase a mi eh¡ A MI NO ME PASA NADA!

Aome: no, nada solo que...

sota: uyuyuy...u.uU

aome: inuyasha...: le dijo con un tono de voz dulce: AL SUELO!(abajo, o como prefieran )

inu: ouch!- cayo al suelo de caras- , y ahora que he hecho, eh?

Cuando kagome le iba a contestar, Otaru de repente se pone a reír.

Sota: creo que le hizo gracia...: dijo sota sacando a otaru del cochecito, y cogiendolo en brazos.

Otaru: jajajajajajaj

inu¡maldito crío: pensó.

Entonces Otaru se puso a llorar, y a llorar. Sota le hizo caretos mientras lo sostenía en brazos, pero no dieron resultado. Otaru seguía llorando. Kagome miro la hora. Ya eran las 12h.

aome: debe tener hambre...

sota: seguramente...

aome: sota e inuyasha cuidaos de otaru mientras preparo del biberón, por favor.

Sota: esta bien.

inu: feh!

Kagome se dirigió hacia la cocina. Sota e inuyasha fueron a la sala de estar (o comedor).

Sota trajo algunos de sus juguetes para que Otaru se entretuviera. Pero Otaru seguía llorando, hasta que le llamaron la atención, las lindas orejitas de inuyasha, e hizo gestos hacia inuyasha en señal que, quería tocarlas.  
Sota lo acerco a inuyasha, este, lo sostuvo en sus brazos i cuando menos se lo esperaba ¡Lo cogió de las orejas! (k waiii xD)

inu¡Sota¡Sácamelo de encima! -dijo intentando que otaru soltara sus orejitas. Pero él, en cambio, se lo estaba pasando muy bien, riendo. (Que lindo!)

Sota: jajajajaja: intentando ayudar a inuyasha- primito, deja a inuyasha...- no podía evitar reírse.

Luego llego kagome con el biberón en las manos, contemplando el espectáculo, y a la vez riéndose.

aome: Otaru, ya basta..jajaja -dijo acercándose a inuyasha para coger a Otaru.

Otaru en cuanto vio el biberón, soltó las orejitas de inuyasha y se dejo coger por kagome. Ella se sentó en un cojín (esos "cojines" que utilizan los japoneses, para sentarse en el suelo) tumbo a Otaru en sus brazos y le dio el biberón. Mientras tanto, sota e inuyasha ya se habían calmado, y contemplaban, silenciosos, como kagome le daba el biberón. Otaru cogió con sus manitas el recipiente, y cerro los ojos bebiendo la leche.(k lindo!). Ante aquella escena parecía que kagome fuera su madre. Inuyasha se quedo embobado contemplado la belleza de kagome junto a Otaru. parece un ángel...es preciosa... pensó el hanyou sonriendo, y mirando con ternura será muy buena madre...y esposa...eh¿¿porque estoy pensando eso? Inuyasha se puso colorado solo de pensarlo.


	3. ¿que es lo que siento?

**CUIDAR DE UN BEBE ?**

¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias por sus posts, aunque solo hayan posteado dos personas en el capitulo 2 ... Como ya habrán notado, me he cambiado el nik xD, es que "IkAsHa" ya me aburría xD. Ahora soy "o KaGoMe o". Bueno aquí dejo el tercer capitulo...espero que les guste y que postee más gente...

****

**_Capitulo 3¿que es lo que siento?  
_**

Inuyasha miraba con muchísima ternura a kagome. Inuyasha pensaba con las veces que la he hecho sufrir... por culpa... de los sentimientos que sentía hacia kikyo...¿un momento¿¿Sentía¿¿¿Que significa¿¿¿¿Ya no siento lo mismo por kikyo, que antes¡¡¡¡Ayyyyy pero que me pasa! En ese instante, una voz interrumpe sus pensamientos.

Aome¿¿inuyasha¡¡¿¿Inuyasha!- kagome ya había acabado de darle el biberón a Otaru, y este se había quedado dormido en sus brazos.

Inu: ayyyyyyyyyyy¿Que?- dijo sacudiendo se la cabeza de un lado para otro, para alejar esos pensamientos.

Aome: inuyasha...estas un poco... ¿raro? -dijo bajando un poco la voz para no despertar a Otaru.

Sota¿Estas bien? -le dijo sota poniendo su mano en el hombro del hanyou.

Inu¡feh¡¡¡¡No me pasa nada, entendido! -dijo inuyasha sin darse cuenta que había subido demasiado el tono de voz.

Otaru empezó a llorar. Inuyasha lo había despertado.

En el momento menos inesperado, kagome pronuncio...

Aome¡AL SUELO! -el hanyou cayo al suelo, haciendo que otaru dejara de llorar.

Aome: sota, por favor entretén a inuyasha mientras subo a la habitación de invitados con Otaru para que se duerma¿si?

(En la habitación de invitados había una cuna, ya que en varias ocasiones, Otaru había dormido en ella).

Sota¡hecho! -dijo afirmando con la cabeza- inuyasha ven, vamos a jugar a la consola -dijo llevándose a inuyasha de la mano hacia la pantalla del televisor (TV) para jugar con la consola .Mientras kagome subía las escaleras con Otaru en sus brazos, meciéndolo para intentar dormirlo de nuevo.

En la sala de estar (o comedor)

Sota¡¡veras inuyasha, esta vez te voy a ganar! -dijo apretando las teclas del mando de la consola.

Inu¡ni lo sueñes mocoso! -dijo, ganando la partida. (NotA: estaban jugando a un videojuego de lucha de espadas)

Inu¡¡¡¡¡gane! -dijo soltando el mando de la consola.

Sota: buffffffff, no hay quien te gane, en lucha de espadas eeeeeeh... -dijo también soltando el mando de la consola, dando la partida por perdida.

Inu¡ja¿Pues que creías? Me paso el mayor tiempo, luchando contra monstruos con colmillo de acero (tessaiga) en mi época -dijo en un tono victorioso.

Sota¿que silencio verdad? -dijo mirando a la nada.

Inu: claro, seguramente kagome consiguió dormir al "mocoso" -dijo recordando cuando lo cogió de las orejas(jejeje)

Sota: inuyasha yo me tengo que ir a casa de un amigo, enseguida vuelvo -dijo levantándose y apagando la consola, mirando a inuyasha.

Inu: esta bien... -dijo mirando como sota salía por la puerta.

Inu pensaba un momento, eso significa... que estaré solo con kagome! pensó, poniéndose rojo y a la vez contento siento, que cuando pienso en ella... el corazón me va a mil por hora... pensó tocándose el pecho.

será que en realidad... ¡No puede ser! Al pensar eso abrió los ojos como platos si, la amo... y muchísimo...no puedo... vivir sin ella sorprendiéndose él mismo de lo que estaba pensando.

I

nuyasha dejo aun lado sus pensamientos, se dirigió a la habitación donde se encontraba kagome...


	4. La reaccion de Inuyasha

**CUIDAR DE UN BEBE ?**

Hola, Gracias por sus tres posts. Aunque son pocos...gracias por postear. Aquí traigo la conti, pero advierto una cosita, si en esta conty no postean mas de 4 personas, sintiéndolo mucho no pondré más contis...ya que eso me demuestra que no les gusta mi fic ToT. Espero que les guste... Dejo el futuro de mi fic en sus manos...

**_Capitulo 4: la reacción de Inuyasha_**

Inuyasha subió las escaleras que conducían al piso de arriba. Llego a una puerta, donde se presenciaba el aroma de kagome que delicia de aroma...la seguiría a todas partes... pensó el hanyou. Levanto la mano para picar a la puerta, pero no lo hizo, hubo algo que le llamo la atención, eso fue...la voz de kagome. Esta cantando...una nana para que Otaru se duerma, seguramente... pensó. Kagome tenía una voz muy dulce, cosa que hacia que cualquiera se durmiera con solo escucharla cantar suavemente...

Inuyasha abrió poco a poco la puerta, abriéndola tan solo una rendija (¡un espía! jejeje) para poder observar lo que ocurría en el interior. Vio a kagome de pie, con Otaru en brazos al lado de una ventana que dejaba pasar una luz calida, gracias a una cortina color naranja, tirando para rojizo. Ella cantaba y balanceaba al pequeño que estaba a punto de dormirse en los brazos de su cuidadora. Kagome no se dio cuenta de la presencia de inuyasha así que siguió como si nada. es preciosa...la amo demasiado como para resistirme a no entrar y besarla...quiero probar esos labios...esos labios que siempre he tenido ganas de besar...lastima que este ese mocoso... (esta claro k inuyasha aun estaba enfadado por lo de las orejas, xD)

El pequeño Otaru, empezó a cerrar sus ojitos haciendo pucheritos (que lindo) astaque se durmió. Kagome se dio cuenta, y se dirigió hacia la cuna k había a un lado de la habitación. Deposito a Otaru en ella con mucho cuidado, y lo arropo. Dio la vuelta, para dirigirse a la puerta, pero choco contra algo (alguien, jejeje).

Kagome¡oh! Vaya inuyasha ¿que haces aquí? -dijo susurrando, sorprendida de ver a inuyasha frente a ella.

Inu:...-no dijo nada. Solo la miraba tiernamente. Estaban a muy poca distancia.

Kagome: inuyasha¿y mi hermano? no estaba conti...-no pudo acabar la pregunta, yaque inuyasha la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, agarrándola por su delicada cintura...

Aome: inu...yasha...que...hace...-fue interrumpida por un dedo que se coloco en sus labios.

Inu: no digas nada -dijo acercándose a su rostro. Kagome estaba muy sonrojada y a la vez nerviosa.

El hanyou se acerco cada vez más a su rostro, hasta que unió sus labios con los de ella. Él cerró los ojos, pero aome no. Aun estaba sorprendida por la reacción de inuyasha. A que estoy esperando... pensó aome esto es siempre lo que he deseado que ocurriese...pero... ¿porque no le correspondo el beso? .

Kagome puso su mano en el pecho de inuyasha, dando a entender que quería que parara.

Aome: inuyasha...no...-dijo un poco apenada... no puedo corresponderle el beso...no, mientras en su cabeza este kikyo... .

Inuyasha la miro atónito, aun abrazados.

De repente se abrió la puerta de la habitación. Aome se separo de inuyasha rápidamente. Era Sota, que había vuelto de casa su amigo ( que niño mas inoportuno).

Sota¡Hermanita ya he vuelto! -dijo sin darse cuenta de que alzo la voz.

Aome: Shhhhhhhh... -hizo señalando la cuna.

Sota¡oh! Vaya, Otaru ya se ha dormido...-dijo en un susurro.

Después de eso, salieron de la habitación. Inuyasha no paraba de mirar a kagome y si me he precipitado... pensó o ya no siente lo mismo por mi, desde que se me declaro... (recuerden aquel capitulo que aome se declara!)

Aome: Bueno ya es hora de comer...¿tenéis hambre? -dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Sota¡siiiiiiii! -dijo muy animado- ¿y tu inuyasha¿Tienes hambre?-pregunto sota.

Inuyasha aun no despegaba la vista en kagome, y seguía pensando en porque le había parado en un momento tan tierno...

Inu¿eh? Si la verdad es que si... -dijo un poco desanimado. Aome lo noto.

Aome: esta bien entonces ir a la sala de estar (comedor) que yo preparare algo¿os parece? -dijo fingiendo estar animada.

Sota¡si¡De acuerdo! –Dijo- ¡vamos inuyasha! -lo cogio de la manga del aori, arrastrándolo hasta el comedor- volvamos a jugar a la consola¡Quiero la revancha¡Esta vez te ganare! -dijo encendiendo la consola.

Inuyasha no le prestaba mucha atención a sota solo...pensaba tengo que hablar con kagome...después de jugar una partida, iré a la cocina y hablaremos a solas...esta vez no escapara...

Inu¡feh¡Esta bien pero solo una partida! -dijo mirando a sota.

Sota¡esta bien: dijo con una sonrisa.

Paso el rato, y inuyasha volvió a ganar a sota. El hermano de kagome se quedo en el comedor mientras que inuyasha se dirigía a la cocina donde se encontraba aome cocinando...


	5. Te amo

**CUIDAR DE UN BEBE ?**

Hola! MUXISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS POSTS O! Me hace muy feliz, saber que hay mas gente que le gusta mi fic, así que, PONGO KONTIII! n.n...

PD: es algo corta, sorry xD.

****

**_Capitulo 5: te amo_**

En la cocina

Aome estaba cocinando, cuando se dio cuenta de una presencia que la observaba. Kagome volteo y lo vio ahí, mirándola con muchísima ternura.

Aome: inuyasha... ¿que haces aquí? -dijo, sabiendo el porque estaba ahí inuyasha.

Inu¿y aun lo preguntas? -dijo con un tono irónico.

El hanyou se acerco a kagome. Ella retrocedió unos pasos.

Inu¿que pasa kagome¿Porque no me correspondiste...antes...? -dijo acercándose mas hacia kagome.

Aome: ... -no dijo nada, solo aparto la mirada, para no sentirse hipnotizada por aquellos ojos que le volvían loca.

En eso inuyasha se acerco más a ella y la abrazo dulcemente.

Inu: aome...porque...no me correspon... -no pudo acabar la pregunta, porque aome hablo.

Aome: suelta...me... -dijo algo nerviosa, intentando desprenderse de inuyasha.

Inu: no... -dijo con un tono firme.

Aome: por favor...suéltame...inu...-dijo, pero no pudo terminar porque inuyasha la abrazo fuertemente.

Inu: no pienso soltarte hasta que me respondas...-dijo en un tono amenazador pero a la vez dulce.

Aome suspiro. No sabía como decirle, que en realidad lo amaba pero, que no podía estar con él hasta que no olvidara a kikyo.

Inu: aome confía en mi...acaso... ¿ya no me amas? -pregunto algo asustado y triste.

Aome: no...es ...eso -dijo con tranquilidad- solo que...no puedo estar contigo...mientras...sigas... -no pudo acabar la frase. Tenía miedo que le dijera que aun amaba a kikyo.

Inu: mientras siga¿que? -el hanyou sabia muy bien lo que iba a decir kagome, pero él quería que se lo preguntase ella misma.

Aome: amando...a...ki..kyo -dijo, derramando una lagrima.

En ese momento inuyasha beso apasionadamente a kagome. Inuyasha quería que parase de llorar, y de decir estupideces, ya que él solo amaba a kagome.

Aome se sorprendió, pero de repente se oyó un llanto que provenía del segundo piso. Otaru se había despertado. Inuyasha se separo lentamente de los labios de su amada, mirándola tiernamente, mientras que ella, aparto la vista, se despego de ese abrazo y se dirigió a la habitación donde se encontraba Otaru.

El hanyou se la quedo mirando mientras se iba, suspirando kagome...te amo... . Inuyasha se quedo contemplando la puerta por donde salio kagome.

Sota entro en la cocina mirando a inuyasha extrañado.

Sota¿¿inuyasha¿¿Que pasa? -pregunto, mirando la cara de embobado y a la vez de enamorado de inuyasha.

Inu¡feh¡Nada que te interese enano! -dijo malhumorado.


	6. Deseo

**CUIDAR DE UN BEBE ?**

Konichiwaaaa! Gracias por seguir mi fic. La verdad es que me hace muy feliz que les guste. Aquí traigo la conti. Espero que les guste i que posteen mucho .

****

**_Capitulo 6: Deseo_**

Kagome se dirigió a la habitación donde estaba Otaru. El bebe no paraba de llorar hasta que kagome lo cogio en brazos y se calmo. Ella le dedico una sonrisa, a la que el bebe respondió también con una.

aome: no te preocupes...ya estoy aquí... -le decía con voz dulce.

aome lo meció para calmarlo. Mientras tanto en la cocina, inuyasha y sota estaban comiendo los deliciosos platos que había preparado aome.

En la cocina...

sota: oye inuyasha...en realidad ¿que relación hay entre tu y mi hermana? -pregunto curioso.

Inuyasha se atraganto con la sopa de fideos. Cuando ya pudo hablar le dijo...

inu¿a que viene esa pregunta enano? -dijo un poco colorado, y no era precisamente por la sopa.

Sota: no...solo preguntaba... -dijo con timidez- es solo que...me gustaría tener un sobrinito... -dijo en voz un poco baja.

Inuyasha se quedo paralizado, y a la vez rojo como un tomate. Se ponía rojo con solo pensar, en él y kagome juntos con un hijo. A el le encantaría tener un hijo con su aome...le aria muy feliz... además de ser buena esposa...seria muy buena madre , pensó.

En eso entra aome en la cocina con Otaru en brazos

sota: kagome! La comida estaba deliciosa!- -dijo agradeciéndole.

aome: vaya...¡Gracias!- -dijo sonriendo.

Mientras tanto inuyasha no paraba de mirarla. La amaba demasiado...si no hablaba con ella pronto enloquecería de amor por ella...  
que hermosa...si supieras cuanto te amo...pronto hablaremos...te lo prometo pensó quedándose embobado, mirando la hermosura de esa joven.

Aome se dio cuenta que inuyasha no paraba de mirarla, y se puso un poco colorada...y... ¿nerviosa?

Aome: oye...Inuyasha ¿que pasa? -le dijo un poco avergonzada.

inu¿¿eh!..¡ah! no nada..solo que la comida era deliciosa... -le dijo intentando ocultar su rubor.

Aome: ah! gracias!- -dijo alegremente.

otra vez esa sonrisa...tan sincera...tan amorosa...no aguantare mucho mas, sin volver a besarla... pensó el hanyou.

aome: sota! por favor, podrías cuidar de Otaru un rato?...es que me gustaría estudiar... ya que pronto tendré exámenes...y...-le pregunto sin poder terminar.

Sota: claro!- -dijo sonriente, y cogiendo a Otaru- vamos primito! a jugar con los muñecos -le dijo a Otaru alegremente, y Otaru sonrió- inuyasha! tu también vente...- le dijo en tono suplicante.

inu: no... yo he de salir un rato...nos vemos -dijo inu levantándose de la silla para dirigirse a la puerta.

Inuyasha se fue.

Aome: bien...pues yo subiré a mi habitación a estudiar...¡confío en ti sota¿Si pasa cualquier cosa me avisas, de acuerdo? -le dejo dirigiéndose a la escaleras.

sota: claro hermanita! vamos Otaru a jugar! –dijo feliz.

Otaru no paraba de reír.

Kagome se dirigió a su habitación y...


	7. ¿de verdad me amas?

**CUIDAR DE UN BEBE ?**

Holis! Bueno espero que les guste esta conti, aunque sea algo cortita xD. ARIGATO! POSTEEN!

Capitulo: 7 ¿de verdad me amas?

Kagome se dirigió a las escaleras, las subió, entro en su cuarto y se puso a estudiar. No paraba de pensar en todo lo que había pasado. Paso el dedo pequeño de la mano derecha por sus labios, recordando aquel apasionado beso que estuvo a punto de corresponder. No podía concentrarse en los estudios. No había manera de olvidar todo aquello... inuyasha...no sabes cuanto te amo...pero... pensó. En eso se le cae una lagrima de sus ojos... ...no puedo querer a alguien, a quien su corazón pertenece a otra persona... no hay nada que hacer...inuyasha ama a kikyo...y ahora esta jugando con mis sentimientos...no puedo amarle... debo olvidarle...pero ¿como?..Nunca había amado a una persona tanto como ahora...inu...yasha... estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar a no ser porque unos leves golpes la interrumpieron. Ahí estaba... una figura roja, dando golpecitos para que aome se diera cuenta de que él estaba ahí, y que quería que le abriera.  
Kagome no se lo pensó dos veces, se levanto de la silla y abrió la ventana, dejando pasar al hanyou, por el que hace unos instantes, lloraba.

Aome: ¿inuyasha? ¿Que haces aquí? ¿No dijiste que te ibas a dar una vuelta? -dijo kagome nerviosa, pensando que si la había visto cuando estaba llorando, por él.

inu: no...- él la miro fijamente a los ojos- tenemos...que hablar -dijo, mientras miraba a aome.

Aome: de... ¿Que? -fingió kagome, haciendo ver que no sabia de que hablaba.

Inuyasha se acerco a ella, pero esta se aparto. no puedo...no puedo acercarme a él...debo olvidarlo... pensó la sacerdotisa. Inuyasha se acerco más, haciendo que kagome diera unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

inu: que te pasa?- dijo extrañado.

Aome: nada..,vete por favor..- le dijo en un susurro. Kagome tenia un nudo en la garganta, le dijo que se fuera para que él no la viera llorar.

inu: ni hablar..-dijo notando el tono de voz de kagome, y sabiendo que esta, no podía retener más las lagrimas.

Aome: inuyasha...por favor- dijo casi apunto de llorar.

inu: no pienso hacerlo!- dijo acercándose cada vez mas, hasta que la acorraló contra la pared que estaba al lado de la puerta.

aome:... -no dijo nada. Solo se sorprendió.

Inuyasha la acorraló cada vez más, puso sus brazos apoyados en la pared para no dar escapatoria a la chica. La miro fijamente, ella tenia los ojos llorosos.

Aome: inuyasha... ¿que haces?- le dijo la chica con una lagrima que resbalaba por su mejilla.


	8. ¡No amo a Kikyo!

**CUIDAR DE UN BEBE ?**

Hola...mm...la verdad es que creo que no les gusta mi fic...en el ultimo capitulo que puse solo postearon 2 personas...así que...seguramente esta será la ultima conti, si no postea más gente...lo siento por la gente que sigue mi fic...pero...si mi fic no tiene audiencia, y la gente no postea...este será el ultimo capitulo que ponga.

**_Capitulo 8: no amo a kikyo_**!

Aome: inuyasha... ¿que haces? -dijo la chica con una lagrima que resbalaba por su mejilla.

inu: a ti que te parece? –dijo con una sonrisa seductora.

En ese momento, antes de que la lágrima de kagome resbalara por su cuello hasta llegar al suelo, inuyasha la rescato con un dulce beso en la mejilla.

inu: no llores... por favor..Sabes que no soporto verte llorar... -le dijo con mucha tranquilidad mientras aome empezaba a calmarse.

Aome miraba esos ojos que tanto le gustaban. Esos ojos color miel, que la hipnotizaban con tan solo verlos, la enamoraban cada vez más de ese hanyou. Inuyasha aun la tenia acorralada contra la pared. Él cada vez, acercaba mas su cuerpo hacia el suyo haciendo un espacio mínimo entre la pared y él.

Aome: inuyasha...no..porfav... -no acabo la frase.

Inuyasha la beso, dulcemente. Aome no sabía que hacer. Sabía que si le correspondía no podría olvidarse de él. Pero... en realidad...¿¿quería olvidarlo?.  
Kagome lo empujaba para intentar zafarse de él, pero el hanyou, con los ojos cerrados (piensen k la estaba besando, es normal que tuviera los ojos cerrados, xD) no le dejaba, así que la abrazo con muchísima fuerza pero sin dañarla, y sin romper el beso.  
Aome hacia todo lo posible por separar aquel abrazo junto con el beso, pero le era imposible. Inuyasha separo lentamente sus labios de los de su amada, abriendo lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con los ojos color café que tanto le gustaban. Aome no cerró los ojos en ningún momento. Se miraron a los ojos. Inuyasha le expresaba ternura, más de la que podía imaginar, con tan solo mirarla. Aome en cambio, lo miraba con un poco de pena, pero a la vez con rabia. Le molestaba pensar, que el hombre que ella amaba la besara pensando que era un juguete, que podía jugar con sus sentimientos cuando quisiera. Pero lo que ella no sabia, era que estaba equivocada.

Aome: ¡¡¿te gusta jugar con los sentimientos de los demás cierto! -le dijo desafiante, con un poco de rabia, pero a la vez con los ojos un poco húmedos.

inu: ¡¡¡¡¿pero que dices! -dijo el hanyou impresionado por las palabras de la miko.

aome: lo que oyes! siempre juegas con mis sentimientos! -dijo mientras estaba apunto de llorar de la rabia.

inu: no es cierto! TE AMO KAGOME! que no te das cuenta? -dijo inuyasha para que ella entrara en razón, aun abrazándola.

Aome se sorprendo mucho. Nunca le había dicho cosa igual. ¿Era cierto, él la amaba?

Aome: no puedo creerte... -dijo bajando su rostro- no puedo...se que amas a kikyo...-dijo con mucha tristeza.

inu: ¡¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡¡YO NO AMO A KIKYO! ¡¡Solo fue un recuerdo del pasado! ¡¡¡Nada más! ¿¿¿Que no lo entiendes? -dijo inuyasha al fin. Él estaba seguro de lo que acababa de decir. Lo que ocurrió con kikyo fue cosa del pasado.


	9. amor solo amor

**CUIDAR DE UN BEBE ?**

¡¡¡Hola a todos! ¡¡Estoy muy contenta de vuestro apoyo ! La verdad es que me habéis subido la moral así que...SIGO EL FIC! nn muchas gracias a todos los que han posteado...no se como agradecérselo...ARIGATO!

**_Capitulo 10: amor...solo amor...  
_**

Kagome se quedo atónita, en su cabeza resonaban esas palabras que le había pronunciado el hanyou ¿¿será cierto?¿ No estará jugando otra vez con mis sentimientos? se preguntaba la miko en su mente.

Inuyasha no paraba de miarla fijamente a los ojos, con una dulzura in igual.

sus ojos...no me engañan...me ama...aún no puedo creerlo... seguía pensando la miko sin apartar la vista de inu.

Inu: ya te lo he demostrado en varias ocasiones, ¿no crees? ¡¡¡TE AmO KaGomE! Y nada ni nadie me ara cambiar lo que siento por ti -dijo inu protectoramente- mi corazón ya tiene dueño...es tuyo...completamente tuyo...- Con estas palabras dio por terminado, dando a entender que la amaba mas que a su propia vida.

Ahome: inuyasha...-dijo mientras le caían las lágrimas, de la inmensa alegría que le daba saber que su amor era correspondido al fin.

Ahome: inu...yasha...- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos, sintiéndose segura en ese abrazo.- yo...también...te amo...- en ese instante el hanyou sonrió. 

Tomo la barbilla de la chica, con la mano derecha, obligándola a que levantara su rostro. Se miraron nuevamente a los ojos asta que al fin, el hanyou se fue acercando al rostro de la chica, cerrando levemente los ojos. Kagome por su parte, rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de inu abrazándolo. Ella también fue cerrando lentamente los ojos mientras el rostro del hanyou se acercaba al suyo con los ojos medio cerrados. Llego el momento, inuyasha rozo los labios de la miko con sus labios, hasta que los unió con un tierno beso que por parte de él lo fue haciendo cada vez mas apasionado. Ella se quedo un poco sorprendida por la desesperación que tenia su amado en besarla. Pero poco a poco ella también le correspondió con la misma pasión. Él dio el primer paso...


	10. Alguien inoportuno

**CUIDAR DE UN BEBE ?**

¡Konichiwa! Me hace muchísima ilusión que haya posteado tanta gente . La verdad es que se los agradezco mucho . ARigato!

Pongo la conti...

_**Capitulo 10: Alguien inoportuno**_

El dio el primer paso, en explorar la boca de la chica, queria conocer cada rincón de la mujer que amaba. Ella poco después, hizo lo mismo, rozando los colmillos del hanyou, con su lengua. Inu la aferro mas hacia su cuerpo, para que el espacio fuera mínimo. A partir de ahí, siguieron besándose sin control, mostrándose la pasión que sentían, el uno para el otro.

Mientras tanto en la sala de estar...

Sota jugaba con su primo Otaru. El pequeño no paraba de reír mientras  
Sota le hacia cosquillas (k lindo )

Otaru: jajajajajaj!

Sota: Ahora verasssss!- poniendo una cara divertida.

Pero entonces, el pequeño empezó a llorar, llorar y llorar. Sota estaba desesperado, ya no sabía que hacer.

Sota: Hace poco que acabas de comer, no puede ser que tengas hambre...-dijo mientras lo cogia en brazos para dirigirse a la habitación de Kagome.

Mientras que dentro de ella...

Inuyasha y Kagome seguían besándose. Querían demostrar el amor que sentían el uno al otro a través de esos besos tan apasionados.

Inu acariciaba con una mano la espalda de la miko hasta llegar a la cintura si dejar de besarla. Ella por su parte no dejaba de disfrutar con los besos y caricias de su amado.

La miko bajo también las manos por la espalda del hanyou haciéndole sentir "placer" al joven. Seguían besándose hasta que Kagome puso su mano en el pecho de Inu, dándole a entender que parara.

La miko separo lentamente los labios, mientras habría lentamente los ojos al igual que el hanyou que estaba un poco atónito por la reacción de la chica.

Inu¿que pasa, Kagome?- pregunto más confuso que nunca, pero a la vez un poco preocupado.

Kagome le puso un dedo en los labios para que no dijera nada más.

Luego fijo la mirada a la puerta de su habitación.

Ahome¿has oído eso?- pregunto con la mirada fija en la puerta.

Inu¿el que?- pregunto un poco extrañado.

De repente la puerta se abrió.

: Hermana no se que le pasa a Otaru, podrías ayudarme?- dijo sin ser consciente que había roto un momento muy romántico.

Sota llevaba a Otaru en brazos que no paraba de llorar. Inuyasha comprendió, que Kagome se había dado cuenta de que su hermano se dirija a la estancia...pero...

¿un momento? Kagome oyó a sota¿ y yo no¿Se supone que yo tengo más poder de audición que Kagome? se preguntaba Inu pensativo.

Pero luego comprendió que entre la pasión y el romanticismo que estaba sintiendo con Kagome, lo había transportado a un mundo tan maravilloso que ni se había dado cuenta de donde estaba.

Esa mujer le hacia sentir el hombre más feliz del mundo, la amaba tanto...

Mientras tanto Kagome se separo de Inu y se dirigió a Otaru al que cogio en brazos y lo meció un poco para que se calmase.

Fue entonces cuando lo miko comprendió, que Otaru necesitaba que le ...


	11. Ocultándolo

**CUIDAR DE UN BEBE ?**

¡Hola!

Les informo de que les estoy muy agradecida a todos, la verdad es que mi fic no seria posible sin vosotros/as. Hay leido vuestro review, y me he dado cuenta de que al menos hay un par de personas que han "adivinado" lo que necesitaba Otaru, así que pongo la continuacion. Disfrútenla, y como siempre, ¡dejen reviews!

Pd: es algo cortita, lo siento...

_**Capitulo 11: ocultándolo**_

Otaru necesitaba que le cambiasen el pañal.

Sota: hermanita, ¿sabes que le pasa?- pregunto Sota a su hermana.

Ahome: Lo único que pasa es que tengo que cambiarlo...- dijo kagome con una sonrisa.

Sota: Aaaaaaaaah... ahora lo entiendo, por eso lloraba tanto...- comprendió al fin el hermano menor.

Kagome salio de su habitación con Otaru en brazos. Inuyasha la siguió con la mirada, maldiciendo aquel niño que había roto un momento tan, especial.

Sota se dirigió hacia Inu.

Sota: Oye, tu no te habías ido a dar una vuelta?- pregunto con curiosidad.

Inu: ammm, emmm ¡si! Tienes razón, pero... haber que me invento ahora... ammmm, ¡y a ti que te importa! ¡Ya he vuelto!- dijo muy nervioso y con una gota en la cabeza (estilo anime)

Sota: . . . . – no dijo nada, solo se dedico a mirar a inuyasha con mucha curiosidad.

Inu: oye, ¿que se supone que estas mirando?- dijo un poco atónito, levantando una ceja.

Sota: te...te has puesto...¿te has puesto brillo de labios?- pregunto, mirándole la cara extrañado.

Inu: ¿eh? ¿Pero que dices? ¡¡Yo no me he puesto nada!- dijo frotándose los labios, para quitar cualquier rastro del brillo de labios de Kagome.

vaya, mientras nos besábamos, ha debido de pasármelo Kagome sin querer... pensó.

Pero de pronto se puso colorado. Nos besábamos... pensaba. Cada vez que se le venia a la cabeza la imagen de cuando besaba a Kagome, se ponía más rojo aun, tan solo con pensar que el hermano de Kagome, si no llega a ser por la mujer que ama, les habría descubierto.

Sota no paraba de mirarlo con curiosidad, mientras el hanyou, pensaba en aquel momento.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de invitados (era el cuarto de Otaru cuando venia)...

Kagome ya había cambiado el pañal a Otaru. Ya hacia rato que había dejado de llorar. Ahora sonreía mientras miraba a Kagome. Ella le dedicaba sonrisas tiernas, a las que el bebe respondía también de la misma manera.

Mientras, Sota e Inuyasha estaban en la sala de estar jugando, Sota jugaba con su videojuego nuevo y el hanyou con buyo, el gato de la familia.

La miko bajo las escaleras con el pequeño en brazos. Llego a la sala de estar.

Ahome: Chicos,¿que os parece si vamos al parque a dar una vuelta, hasta el atardecer?- sugirió.

Sota: ¡Si!- dijo entusiasmado- voy a coger el balón!

Inu: de acuerdo- afirmó.

Otaru sonrió.

Ahome: bien pues, yo me voy arreglar, ¡Sota te dejo a Otaru un momento! ¡Enseguida bajo!- dijo, dejando en brazos de sota al bebe y subiendo la escalera.

Sota: Claro.

Poco rato después, Kagome bajo. Iba vestida con un vestido azul de tirantes que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, que dejaba ver su hermosa figura. También llevaba un "sombrero" de playa con un lazo azul. El pelo lo llevaba suelo, como siempre lo lucia, igual de sedoso.

esta preciosa... pensó el hanyou asombrado.

Ahome: bien, ya estoy lista, vamos?- dijo mientras se dirigía al recibidor para ponerse unas sandalias blancas. Otaru ya estaba en su cochecito, e Inuyasha llevaba puesta la gorra que le había entregado Sota.

Salieron de la casa...


	12. Celos

**CUIDAR DE UN BEBE ?**

¡Hola! Lo siento...se que me demore poniendo conti, así que hoy la tienen . POSTEEN!

Capitulo 12: celos

Salieron de la casa, en dirección al parque. Por el camino, Sota, le pidió a su hermana que si podía llevar a Otaru (con el cochecito) y ella accedió encantada.

Sota y el pequeño, iban caminando por delante de inu e kagome. Nuestro querido hanyou no paraba de mirar a Kagome (al final la va a gastar de tanto mirarla xD).

La miko se dio cuenta de eso y también lo miro, haciendo que los dos se sonrojaran.

Cuando llegaron al parque, Sota cogio a Otaru en brazos para llevarlo al columpio.

aome: Sotaaa... ten cuidado que Otaru aun es muy pequeño para estas cosas.-dijo mirando como su hermano se dirigía hacia el columpio.(ya saben a que me refiero no? esas "mini atracciones" que hay en la mayoría de los parques, para que los niños se balanceen).

Sota: no te preocupes hermanita, lo tengo todo controlado -dijo muy seguro de si mismo.

aome: si, claro..-dijo en un susurro, no muy convincente...

Kagome e inuyasha se sentaron en un banco que había cerca de allí. El hanyou estaba muuuuy nervioso a pesar de saber que Kagome también le quería a él, pero aun y así, no dejaba de ser una situación un tanto embarazosa.

Kagome, por su parte, también estaba bastante nerviosa, ya que no sabía como empezar una conversación.

?- Higurashiiiiiiiiiii!

El hanyou e Kagome se giraron en dirección a la voz. Un chico, pelo castaño, alto, guapo, y con el uniforme del instituto de Kagome, se dirigía hacia ellos con una gran sonrisa.

Kagome reconoció enseguida esa voz y se levanto para saludarlo.

Aome: Hola Hojo, ¿como has estado?- dijo con su sonrisa de siempre.

Hojo: Muy bien, ¿y tu higurashi? ¿Te has recuperado ya de ese reuma agudo?-dijo preocupado.

A Kagome le cayó un cubo de agua fría por la espalda.  
Abuelo... pensó.

Aome: si, ya me he recuperado, y me encuentro mucho mejor - dijo fingiendo haber tenido esa enfermedad.

Hojo: me alegro mucho, sigues igual de encantadora y preciosa que siempre... nn - dijo alegrándose por ella.

Luego Hojo miro a inuyasha y se pregunto que, que hacia un chico con su querida Kagome?

Inuyasha enseguida noto la mirada de Hojo sobre la suya. Este tipo...no me gusta nada... pensó, poniendo cara de pocos amigos.

Kagome se dio cuenta de que Hojo miraba a Inuyasha y se lo presento.

Aome: Hojo, este es Inuyasha, mi...-no pudo seguir ya que alguien la interrumpió.

Inu: su novio-dijo con una voz triunfante y seguro de si mismo.

Hojo: ah...encantado yo soy Hojo...su MEJOR AMIGO-dijo extendiéndole la mano.

Inuyasha acepto el saludo por parte de Hojo, aunque no fue un saludo muy amistoso que digamos.

Hojo no se dio cuenta de las garras de Inuyasha ya que lo miraba fijamente a los ojos desafiantes, al igual que el hanyou, aunque en su mirada también había una mirada triunfante.

Kagome se dio cuenta de ello, pero prefirió no decir nada ya que solo conseguiría una pelea absurda.

: Hola Hojo!- dijo un niño pequeño de unos diez años que se había puesto a su lado.

Hojo: Hola Sota! Cuanto tiempo -dijo enseguida cambiando la cara, a una alegre.

Sota: si -dijo muy contento sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder.

aome: Sota, donde esta Otaru?- dijo extrañada al no verlo con él.

Sota: eh?-confundido, tardo unos instantes en reaccionar- ¡¡¡¡¡ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! ¡¡Lo deje en los columpios! –grito desesperado.

aome: ¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿¿Pero que dices!-grito aome aterrorizada.

De repente todos dirigieron la mirada hacia los columpios, donde se encontraba Otaru apunto de perder el equilibrio y caerse.

aome: ¡¡¡o no!- grito Kagome empezando a correr hacia el pequeño.

Inuyasha se adelanto, y consiguió coger a Otaru a tiempo, mientras que los demás corrían hacia ellos.

aome: Dios mío Otaru, ¿estas bien pequeño?- dijo Kagome atemorizada cogiendo a Otaru de los brazos de inuyasha, abrazándolo.

Otaru reía, alegremente, no se había dado cuenta de nada.

Poco después llegaron Sota e Hojo.

Sota: Kagome...yoooo...-no sabía como pedirle perdón a su hermana.

aome: Sota! ¿¿¿a quien se le ocurre dejar a un niño tan pequeño solo!- dijo bastante enfadada, por lo que hubiera podido pasar si no llega a ser por su hanyou.

Sota:...- no sabia que decirle.

Sota tenia la cabeza agachada mirando al suelo. Realmente estaba arrepentido. Tenia ganas de llorar.

Kagome, se dio cuenta de ello, y pensó que quizás se había pasado riñéndolo.

Acto seguido, Kagome le entrego a Otaru a Inuyasha. Kagome se agacho a la altura de su hermano y lo miro.

La miko hizo que su hermano lo mirara, tomando su menton, obligándole a levantar la cabeza a la altura de la suya.

Sota se esperaba lo peor. Creía que Kagome le miraría con una cara de enfado terrible pero...no fue así. Su hermana estaba sonriendo. En ese momento Sota empezó a llorar y Kagome lo abrazo enseguida.

Sota: lo...si..ento..her..mana...snif...yo...no..queria ..que le pasara...nada..a ..Otaru..-dijo mientras lloraba en brazos de su hermana.

aome: lo se...por eso no puedo enfadarme contigo...- dijo dulcemente a su oído.

Hojo e Inuyasha miraban la escena, enternecidos. Otaru seguía sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado...

Continuara...


	13. ¿hojo?

**CUIDAR DE UN BEBE ?**

Ohayo! Gracias por postear, ah! Y por supuesto que podemos ser amigas TLAP!mi Msn es beatrizgarciaojeda (la aroba y lo demasno me lo deja poner, pero es Hotmail etc ya saben)que me agregue quien quiera y así podremos hablar! Posteen plis!

Aquí esta la continuación...

_**Capitulo 13¿Hojo?**_

Hojo e inuyasha miraban la escena enternecidos. Otaru seguía sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Ding-Dong-Ding-Dong (perdónenme si no es así el sonido)

Sonó el reloj del parque. Ya eran las 8 de la tarde y el sol iba desapareciendo poco a poco.

Kagome e su hermano seguían abrazados, aunque Sota ya estaba mas tranquilo y había dejado de llorar.

Aome: que tarde se ha echo- al escuchar el sonido del reloj- será mejor que volvamos a casa...- dijo mirando a Sota.

Sota: si, mas vale -dijo sonriendo a su hermana.

Inu: bien pues, en marcha- dijo empezando a caminar, sin dar importancia que Hojo estuviera allí con ellos.

Hojo: Higurashi¿te importa que os acompañe?- dijo Hojo, una vez Kagome se había puesto de pie cogiéndole la mano a su hermano para irse.

Aome: no Hojo, en absoluto - dijo con una sonrisa, cosa que a nuestro querido hanyou no le gusto.

Por el camino nadie dijo nada, a parte de Otaru que no paraba de intentar cogerle las orejitas a inuyasha. Otaru iba en brazos de Inuyasha, Hojo llevaba el cochecito vacío y Kagome iba con Sota, cogido de la mano.

De vez en cuando, inuyasha e Hojo se lanzaban miradas aterradoras entre ellos, cosa que Kagome no vio.

Al fin llegaron al templo donde vivía la miko. Una vez abierta la puerta principal entraron todos menos Kagome e Hojo, que se quedaron fuera ya que el chico se lo pidio.

Aome: que pasa Hojo?- dijo Kagome a solas con el chico.

Hojo: Higurashi...hace mucho tiempo que quiero decirte algo, pero nunca me atrevo...-dijo bajando la mirada.

Acto seguido, el chico cojió de la mano a Kagome y fueron hasta el arbol sagrado.

Mientras dentro de la casa...

Sota: amigo orejas de perro¿donde esta mi hermana?-pregunto mirando por todos lados.

Inu: parece que aun no ha entrado en casa...- dijo algo extrañado... no será que... .

Después de ese pensamiento, Inuyasha corrió hacia la puerta principal. Una vez allí paro en seco. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo... ¡SU Kagome estaba besándose con Hojo!.

El corazón le iba a mil por hora, y la sangre le hervía de rabia. Estaba decidido a ir hacia aquel chico y hacerlo pedacitos pero algo le llamo la atención.

: BASTAAAAA!- grito.

PLAFFFFFFFF

Sonó un sonido bastante fuerte.

Kagome había abofeteado a Hojo de una manera brutal. Hojo se había quedado de piedra, con una marca roja en la cara.

Aome: es que no me has oido¡¡¡No te amo¡¡¡Amo a otra persona y ten por seguro que la amare para toda la vida!- grito la chica con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos.

Hojo:...- no dijo nada, tan solo la miro con una cara de furia inconfundible.

Inuyasha, lo habia visto y oido todo. Estaba impresionado por la reacción de la chica.

Inu: Kagome...-susurro inuyasha complacido, mientras una sonrisa se le escapaba de los labios.

Hojo: pues si no eres mía¡¡¡NO SERAS DE NADIE!- dijo alzando la mano para herirla. Pero no pudo. Ya que una mano le cogio de la muñeca con bastante fuerza, evitando herir a la chica.

Inu: ni se te ocurra alzarle la mano a Kagome...- dijo con una mirada fulminante llena de ira. Hojo quedo horrorizado con aquella mirada. Era como si mil espadas se clavaran en su cuerpo.

Poco después inuyasha soltó la muñeca de hojo y este aparto su mano de manera despreciable.

Hojo: esto no quedara así...lo prometo...- dijo mientras se marchaba.


	14. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

**CUIDAR DE UN BEBE ?**

Wola! Ya se que me demore mucho en poner conti lo siento...pero aquí la tienen .

Pd: por cierto mañana tienen conti

Continuación...

Capitulo 14: ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Hojo: esto no quedara así...lo prometo...- dijo mientras se marchaba.

El hanyou seguía mirándolo con cara desafiante mientras desaparecía bajando las escaleras del templo.

Aome: inu...yasha...- susurro la miko mientras derramaba lagrimas.

En ese instante, Inuyasha se giro y la vio, ahí llorando, mirándolo con una cara muy tierna, pero a la vez de pena.

El hanyou corrió a abrazarla. No le gustaba ver a las mujeres llorar, y menos si era la mujer que amaba. La miko también se abrazo a él, agarrando su aori.

Inu: estas bien...kagome?- dijo preocupado.

Aome: si, ahora que estoy contigo...-dijo mientras lloraba en silencio.

El hanyou, se enterneció ante las palabras de la miko, sabia muy bien, que ella también le amaba a él.

Inu: ¿que ha pasado?- pregunto, levantando le mentón de la miko.

¿¿: Inuyasha, kagome... ¡¡¡¿donde están!-dijo una voz. (Ya se imaginan quien es no? xD)

Aome: ahora no, mejor...te lo cuento después...- dijo mirando con una sonrisa a su amado.

Aome: ¡¡¡ya vamos Sota!- grito la miko, mientras cogia de la mano a su salvador, dirigiéndose hacia su casa.

Sota se encontraba en la entrada de la casa, con Otaru en brazos, esperándolos para entrar.

Sota: ¿donde esta Hojo?- pregunto sin saber que habia pasado.

Inu: se tuvo que ir...- dijo mirando de reojo a Kagome.

Sota: vaya...yo quería despedirme...- dijo algo desilusionado.

Entraron en la casa. Sota, inuyasha e Otaru se dirigieron a la sala de estar, mientras que Kagome fue al baño para lavarse la cara.

Aome: Hojo...- dijo en un susurro.

Poco después Kagome fue a la cocina, para preparar la cena, ya un poco más animada. Todos comieron en silencio, la comida que había preparado Kagome.

Sota: estaba delicioso hermana - dijo una vez había terminado su plato.

Aome: gracias Sota..nn.- dijo con una sonrisa...aunque..esa sonrisa no era como las demás...era una sonrisa...triste.

El hanyou se dio cuenta de ello, quería saber que había pasado entre ese mal nacido, y su amada, pero no tenía más remedio que esperar.

Al rato, después de que Kagome le diera el biberón al pequeño de la casa, lo llevo a su habitación, donde le esperaba su cuna. La miko lo arropo, y le deseo dulces sueños mientras besaba su frente, de manera maternal.

Salio de la habitación de Otaru, y se dirigió de nuevo a la sala de estar, donde estaban, su hermano y el hanyou mirando la TV.

Aome: Sota, ya es tarde, a la cama tu también- le dijo a su hermano al que reacciono un poco enfadado.

Sota: jooooo, Kagome...yo quiero quedarme un rato más...- dijo con cara de suplica.

Aome: será mejor que no Sota... porque sino mañana no habrá quien te levante...-dijo de manera divertida.

Sota: suspiro ...esta bien...- dijo mientras se levantaba, para dirigirse a su cuarto.

Una vez solo, inu e kagome, el hanyou insistió en que le explicara lo ocurrido, hacia ya un rato.

Inu: cuéntame lo que paso, kagome- le dijo de manera firme.

Aome: será mejor que vayamos a mi habitación...allí te cuento...- dijo mientras apagaba la TV con el mando a distancia...

Inu: esta bien...- dijo mientras se levantaba, y seguía a Kagome hasta su cuarto.


	15. nunca dejare que te pase nada

**CUIDAR DE UN BEBE ?**

Hola! Lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí tienen la conti! Les aviso de antemano, que el próximo capitulo será lemon .(mi primer lemon para ser exactos jeje). Supongo que lo publicare mañana o pasado. Ojala les guste este capitulo.

Continuación...

Capitulo 15: nunca dejare que te pase nada

Mientras los pequeños de la casa soñaban con los angelitos (xD), nuestra querida pareja llego a la habitación de la miko.

Una vez allí Kagome se sentó en el borde de su cama, i el hanyou hizo lo mismo, sentándose a su lado.

La miko tenía la mirada fija en el suelo, y con sus manos, cogía la sabana de su cama, con fuerza. El hanyou lo noto y puso su mano encima de la suya.

Inu: tranquila, kagome...yo estoy aquí, contigo- dijo muy seguro de si mismo, mirándola de manera muy tierna y a la vez protectora.

Aome:...- no dijo nada, solo siguió en la misma postura con al mano del hanyou cogiendo la suya.

Aome: To-to-do, empezó cuando...- empezó a explicar su relato.

----------Flash Back---------

Aome: que pasa Hojo?- dijo Kagome a solas con el chico.

Hojo: Higurashi...hace mucho tiempo que quiero decirte algo, pero nunca me atrevo...-dijo bajando la mirada.

Acto seguido, el chico cogió de la mano a Kagome y fueron hasta el árbol sagrado.

Una vez allí, Hojo habló.

Hojo: Higurashi...yo...no se como empezar...-dijo el chico con la mirada en el suelo.

Aome: cuantas veces tengo que decirte que me llames Kagome - le dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

Hojo:...nn- el chico se tranquilizo un poco, la verdad es que estaba muy tenso.

Hojo: Higu...Kagome...quiero decirte que desde...desde..el primer día que te vi, supe que eras...que eras una chica especial...y a partir de entonces...empecé a sentir un sentimiento desconocido hacia ti...- el chico la miraba a la cara, un poco ruborizado, mientras que la miko lo escuchaba atentamente.

Hojo:...al cabo de un tiempo...supe...que ese sentimiento que sentía...y aun siento hacia ti...era mas que afecto...- dijo, rojo a más no poder.

Hojo: por eso...quiero decirte...que..que...que TE QUIERO KAGOME /o/ - dijo el chico al fin.

Aome: Hojo... yo...- no sabia que decirle.

En ese momento, el árbol sagrado, empezó a desprender una energía maligna inigualable. Ninguno de los dos, se había dado cuenta de este suceso. Así que Hojo continuo con su declaración.

Hojo: por eso...cuando hoy me he enterado...de que estabas saliendo con ese tarado de hibrido insignificante...- dijo mientras apretaba sus puños.

Kagome, se sorprendió mucho ante esas palabras. ¿Como sabia Hojo que, Inuyasha era un medio demonio? ¿Como era que Hojo se había vuelto tan...tan...despectivo? La miko no sabia porque, pero su manera de hablar no le gustaba nada.

Aome: si tienes que hablar de mi novio...por favor hazlo con respeto..-dijo muy segura de si misma, empezando a enfadarse, ante la conducta del chico.

Hojo: vamos Kagome...como quieres que hable de respeto ante un ser tan...despreciable como un hanyou?- dijo, haciendo una carcajada sarcástica.

Aome: pues que sepas que, ese hanyou despreciable, que tu dices...es la persona que mas me ama en este mundo...así que por favor...vete.- dijo dándole la espalda al chico. La verdad es que la miko, ya estaba cansada de oír los insultos hacia inuyasha.

En ese momento, Hojo, cogio de la muñeca a Kagome y la trajo hacia él, quedando "abrazados"

Hojo: eso quiere decir... ¿que no me amas?- pregunto con una cara llena de ira.

Aome: exacto...así que por favor...vete -dijo- nunca pensé que fueras así, Hojo,... siempre creí que eras el chico perfecto, amable, cariñoso, guapo, respetuoso, inteligente...y que si alguna vez, salías con alguna chica...esta, seria la más afortunada del mundo...pero creo que me equivoque...-dijo mirándolo, a los ojos.

Los dos estaban muy pegados, ya que el chico la tenía bien aferrada a su cuerpo.

Hojo: y tu crees que... yo soy ¿el Hojo de siempre?- dijo con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

En el momento menos inesperado, el chico, unió sus labios con los de la chica con fuerza e desesperación. La miko, se sorprendió mucho, ante este acto, e intento safarse de él, pero el muchacho, era más fuerte que ella.

no...no puede ser...él no es el Hojo de siempre... pensó la chica, mientras empezaba a derramar lagrimas.

: BASTAAAAA!- grito.

PLAFFFFFFFF

--------------Fin Flash Back-----------

Aome: eso fue...todo lo que paso hasta que tu llegaste- dijo con su rostro tapado por su flequillo.

En ese momento, algo le llamo la atención a Inuyasha, una lágrima había caído sobre la mano que sujetaba, la mano de la miko. Kagome, empezaba a llorar...

Aome: nunca...snif...pensé...que Hojo...snif llegaría a ser asi...snif- dijo mientras derramaba lagrimas.

En ese momento el hanyou no aguanto la tentación, y la abrazo protectoramente. La chica no se sorprendió ante tal acto, y le correspondió, mientras seguía derramando lagrimas.

Inu: nunca...me oyes Kagome...nunca dejare que te pase nada...nunca te dejare sola...siempre...siempre te protegeré...hasta el fin de mis días...- dijo con mucha firmeza en su voz.

La chica tan solo asintió con la cabeza. Luego se separo un poco del abrazo, y se seco las lagrimas. Luego miro fijamente a la mirada dorada, que en ese momento le inspiraba, protección, ternura, amor...

Sin saber como, el hanyou se fue acercando a su rostro y la chica empezó a cerrar sus ojos, sabiendo lo que venia. Inuyasha unió sus labios con los de su amada, de una manera dulce y tierna a la vez.

Estuvieron un rato así, asta que la chica rompió el beso.

Aome: inuyasha...¿que vas a...hacer con Kikyo..?- tenia miedo a preguntarlo.

Inu: mañana mismo hablare con ella...para poder estar siempre junto a ti...- dijo mientras miraba a los ojos a la miko.

La chica solo le dedico una sonrisa, volvió a unir sus labios con los de su amado, pero esta vez...de manera apasionada, cosa que enseguida correspondió el hanyou.

Empezaron a explorar sus bocas, lentamente. El chico, recostó en la cama a la chica quedando encima de ella. Entonces, empezó a besar el cuello de la chica, suavemente...mientras que exploraba con sus manos el cuerpo de la miko. Esta, en cambio, lo abrazo más hacia su cuerpo, disfrutando de las caricias. La chica, le quito el aori, y el hanyou la ayudo...


	16. Entrega

**CUIDAR DE UN BEBE ?**

Hola! Veo que solo me han posteado 2 personas...me ha decepcionado la verdad..., pero como les habia dicho, pongo conti lemon, y espero que postee mas gente esta vez .

Pd: es mi primer lemon jajaja, espero que les guste!

Capitulo 16: entrega

/l€mOn/

Empezaron a explorar sus bocas, lentamente. El chico, recostó en la cama a la chica quedando encima de ella. Entonces, empezó a besar el cuello de la chica, suavemente...mientras que exploraba con sus manos el cuerpo de la miko. Esta, en cambio, lo abrazo más hacia su cuerpo, disfrutando de las caricias. La chica, le quito el aori, y el hanyou la ayudo...

El hanyou estaba encima de ella, saboreando su cuello, mientras que ella gemía y se abrazaba fuertemente al cuerpo musculoso del hanyou. El chico, exploraba cada parte de su cuerpo con sus manos. Primero empezó por su cintura y luego fue bajando hasta llegar a sus muslos. Una vez allí los empezó a masajear, haciendo que ella gimiera aun más fuerte. Inuyasha subió rápidamente su rostro hasta llegar enfrente del de kagome para besarlos apasionadamente, ahogando los gemidos de esta. Sabía que si no lo hacia, podría despertar a los pequeños y arruinarían el momento, cosa que él no permitiría. El aori del chico ya estaba en el suelo, tan solo llevaba puesto la parte blanca. El chico subió sus manos hasta la espalda de la chica, haciendo que esta, se curvara sensualmente. El objetivo del chico era el broche de aquel vestido tan hermoso que llevaba.

Poco a poco fue bajando la cremallera del vestido mientras besaba a kagome por todas partes. Ella seguía tumbada, abrazando fuertemente el perfecto cuerpo del hanyou. Intentaba ahogar los gemidos que se escapaban de su boca, pero le era prácticamente imposible. El chico la ayudaba en esa misión, probando sus labios de vez en cuando. La cremallera llego a su fin. El chico empezó a bajarle los tirantes del vestido de la chica por los hombros, besando todo lo que se llevaba a su paso. Fue bajándole el vestido hasta que vio una prenda que nunca había visto. La chica empezó a acariciar la espada del hanyou mientras, que este seguía besándola. Ellos sabían lo que estaban haciendo. No les importaba las consecuencias. Tan solo querían ser uno.

Inuyasha por fin logro bajarle el vestido hasta sus pies, y lo hizo caer al suelo. Entonces dejo de besarla, y la contemplo. Tan solo llevaba puesta la ropa interior. Era de color blanco a conjunto. La chica estaba bastante avergonzada.

Inu: eres un ángel caído del cielo...- dijo mientras volvía a su labor.

La chica se sonrojo mucho y sonrió. Cogio el rostro de su amado para guiarlo enfrente del suyo y lo beso dulcemente. El chico sonrió ante aquel gesto, y empezó a besar sus senos por encima de la prenda. La chica no se quedo corta y empezó a quitarle la parte de abajo del aori lentamente, mientras acariciaba su espalda. Un sonido la sorprendió. Su hanyou estaba gimiendo de placer. Al parecer, le gustaba. La miko aprovechó esa oportunidad y siguió acariciándolo mientras de vez en cuando lo besaba para ahogar los gemidos. Entre los dos intentaban hacer el menor ruido posible para no ser interrumpidos. Al fin consiguió quitárselo. Vio un abdomen bien formado con sus cuadriceps bien formados. Tenía un verdadero hombre ante sus ojos. Pero hubo algo que le llamo la atención. Tenia uno que otra pequeña cicatriz. Eso la entristeció un poco. Debían de ser de alguna de sus batallas por protegerla. Aunque, seguramente desaparecerían enseguida gracias a su sangre demoníaca.

Un ruido sobresalto a la chica. El chico tenía sus manos en el broche del sujetador, pero no conseguía desabrocharlo. Así que lo rompió con la más facilidad. A la miko no le hacia mucha gracia, pero no iba a echar a perder un momento tan mágico para los dos.

El hanyou consiguió quitarle esa prenda. Entonces se dispuso a lamer la parte descubierta. La chica estaba en el cielo. El chico empezó a masajear sus senos con delicadeza y a succionar sus pezones levemente. La chica empezó gemir. El chico sabía que eso le gustaba, así que le encantaba la idea de ver a kagome disfrutando tanto como él. El chico, al cabo de unos minutos bajo su rostro hasta el vientre de la chica. Empezó a lamerlo y besarlo. Quizá alguna vez, en ese lugar, estaría el fruto de su amor.

La chica no podía más. Quería que el chico la hiciera suya de una vez por todas, pero le daba vergüenza desprender la prenda que guardaba su miembro erecto. El chico tampoco podía más. Su intimidad le pedía a gritos ser completa. El hanyou empezó a bajar las bragas de la chica por sus piernas, dejando ver la intima cavidad de la chica. Ella, estaba sonrojada a más no poder, por la vergüenza, y por la excitación del momento. El chico tampoco se quedaba corto.

La miko comenzó a descender sus manos hasta la cinta, la cual sujetaba los pantalones del chico. Estaba como un tomate. ¡Dios mío! Que vergüenza...que pensara de mi... pensaba. A la chica le empezaban a temblar las manos del nerviosismo. Por suerte, el chico acudió a su rescate. Cogio las manos de la chica con una sonrisa seductora en su rostro.

Inu: no tienes de que avergonzarte...sabes perfectamente que lo deseo tanto como tu...- dijo en un susurro muy sexy.

Y en ese momento, el chico hizo algo que la chica no esperaba. Hizo que su mano se pusiera encima de aquel bulto del pantalón, demostrándole que estaba igual que ella de excitado. La chica se sonrojo muchísimo al notar aquella cosa erecta tan...dura y grande...

El hanyou pudo percibir su sonrojo y con aun sus manos encima de las de la chica, en su parte íntima, la beso apasionadamente, intentando tranquilizarla. Mientras exploraba su boca, teniendo los dos, los ojos cerrados por la pasión, él la ayudo a desatar la cinta dejando así que esa prenda resbalara por las piernas del chico. La prenda cayó al suelo.

Los dos estaban tal y como kami (Dios) los trajo al mundo. La chica pudo notar el miembro cerca de su cavidad. En ese instante empezó a tener miedo. Era la primera vez a fin de cuentas. Pero... ¿y él? También era su primera vez...o...

Kagome: i...nu...- pudo pronunciar la chica entre besos.

Inu: mmm?- dijo mientras besaba su cuello.

Kagome no sabía como decírselo. Era un tema demasiado vergonzoso para ella.

Kagome: mmm...es que...yo..so..soy...- no pudo terminar su relato, ya que unos labios se aposentaban de los suyos.

Inu:..ya...se...lo...que...eres...-decía entre beso y beso.-no..sufras...no...te...are..mucho...daño...te..lo...prome...to..- dijo mientras fundía su lengua con la de la chica.

La miko sonrió. Confiaba en él más que nadie.

Poco después notó algo entre sus piernas. El chico se disponía a adentrarse en ella. Ya estaban preparados. Al principio entró en ella lentamente, intentando no dañarla. Mientras, la chica, se abrazaba fuertemente a él. Luego, en el momento menos inesperado el chico entro de golpe. Lo hizo para que el dolor fuera repentino, y no duradero. Y lo consiguió. La chica gimió de dolor. El chico enseguida unió sus labios con los de su amada para ahogar el gemido. El estaba al corriente que la primera vez, dolía. Poco a poco, él, entraba y salía de la cavidad. Primero lo hizo lentamente y poco a poco empezó a acelerar la marcha. La chica, al principio sintió una punzada de dolor, pero este iba disminuyendo hasta acabar convirtiéndose en placer. Cuando el hanyou aceleraba la marcha, la chica empezaba a sentir placer, y más placer.

El chico gemía. No podía ocultar su excitación. Siguió penetrándola una y otra vez sin parar. El sudor de ambos ya era visible. El chico movía sus caderas lo más rápido que podía, mientras que la chica enrollaba sus piernas en la cintura del chico.

Poco después llegaron al clímax. El chico la embistió por última vez con fuerza, dejando su semilla dentro de la chica. Estaban exhaustos. El chico salio de la cavidad. Su intimidad se tranquilizo, haciendo que dejara de estar erecta. Inuyasha se tumbo al lado de la chica y se taparon con la sabana. Esta, se acurruco en sus brazos apoyando su cabeza en su pecho. Este la rodeo con sus brazos mientras besaba su frente.

Al cabo de un rato de entre besos, caricias y palabras de amor, encontrábamos, ropa de hanyou tirada por el suelo de la habitación donde se encontraban los dos enamorados, y también ropa de la época actual, en este caso un vestido azul, seguido de ropa interior femenina.

La pareja se había entregado en cuerpo i alma, y ya no habría nada que los separara...

Estaban los dos, estirados en la cama de la miko, desnudos bajo la sabana. La chica apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho musculoso el muchacho, mientras este la abrazaba tiernamente.

En ese momento la chica dijo...

-Bueno espero que les haiga gustado , POSTEEN MUXO PLIS!-

Cuidense! besitos


	17. Sospechas

**CUIDAR DE UN BEBE ?**

Hola! Gracias por sus reviews! Me alegra que les haiga gustado el lemon . Bueno aquí traigo conti, aunque es algo cortita, lo siento, no tengo mas tiempo debo irme.

Cuidense!

Capitulo 17: sospechas

Estaban los dos, estirados en la cama de la miko, desnudos bajo la sabana. La chica apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho musculoso el muchacho, mientras este la abrazaba tiernamente.

En ese momento la chica dijo...

Aome: Inu...yasha?- dijo en brazos del hombre nombrado.

Inu: mmm?-dijo medio dormido.

Aome: ¿me...me amas?- pregunto un poco vergonzosa.

En ese instante, el hanyou se despertó de golpe, y levanto la cabeza apoyándola en su brazo, para poder ver la cara de la miko que aun seguía apoyada en su pecho.

Inu: ¿a que viene esa pregunta, tan tonta?- pregunto algo enfadado.

Aome: mmmmmmm...es que...tan solo, pensar que hacia tan solo unos días, tu estabas enamorado de Kikyo, y que tan solo vivías por ella...pues...-dijo algo, apenada.

Inu: ¿estas dudando mi amor por ti?-dijo algo confuso, pero a la vez un poco enfadado- Tu crees que si no te amara, ¿me hubiera entregado a ti? Crees que si no te amara, ¿arriesgaría mi vida para protegerte? ¿Me crees capaz de no amarte, después de tantos hechos y aventuras que hemos vivido juntos?- pregunto, mirándola a los ojos.

Aome: ...déjalo...no he dicho nada- dijo apartando la mirada.

Inu: no pienso dejarlo...contéstame...- dijo insistiendo.

De la boca de la chica no salio ninguna palabra.

Inu: contéstame Kagome- dijo empezando a enfadarse.

La miko noto lo cabreado que estaba, y decidió contestar.

Aome: ...no...pero..- susurro.

Inu: no...¿Pero que?-dijo algo más tranquilo, mientras la miko le daba la espalda.

Aome: pero...dudo mucho que sea tan fácil, olvidar a la primera persona que has amado...-dijo algo triste. En realidad, Kagome, tenía razón.

Inu:...- no se atrevió a decir nada, ya que estaba tan enfadado que prefirió tener la boca cerrada, hasta que...

Inu: Ya basta Kagome!- el hanyou exploto.- ¡quítate a Kikyo de la cabeza y escúchame bien!- dijo mientras se ponía encima de ella para poder mirarla a los ojos.

La chica se sorprendió ante aquel acto. No imaginaba que el hanyou se enfadaría tanto por una "simple" pregunta.

Inu: ¡¡Kikyo ya no existe en mi corazón! ¡¡La única dueña de él eres tú! ¡¡Tan solo tu!-dijo- Kikyo es un recuerdo del pasado, ya que fue la primera persona que me trato como a igual, eso no lo niego...pero...después de ser sellado por esa sacerdotisa, al cabo de cincuenta años, vino una chica que era perseguida por un demonio 100 pies, y nunca me di cuenta, que esa chica seria la persona más importante en mi vida, a la cual deseara proteger y amar hasta el fin de mis días.- dijo con ternura en sus ojos- y ahora, tengo a esa chica, enfrente de mi que me dice, que duda de mi amor por ella...después de haber estado amándola sin darme cuenta tanto tiempo...- dijo mientras seguía mirándola.

La miko estaba impresionada...su amado tenia razón...se sentía tan mal ahora...

Aome: inuyasha...¡LO SIENTO!- dijo mientras lo abrazaba llorando.- perdóname por favor, perdóname por no haberme dado cuenta hasta ahora de lo mucho que amas...lo siento...- dijo mientras seguía llorando.

Inu: no tengo nada que perdonarte...tan solo...quiero que sepas...- dijo mientras se dirigía al oído de la chica- que TE AMO- dijo en un susurro, cuyo solo pudo oír ella.

Aome: ...- La miko le regalo una mirada tierna, mientras el hanyou se acercaba a su rostro para besar sus labios por milésima vez.

Después de esa "discusión", se quedaron dormidos hasta el amanecer.


	18. Un tierno amanecer

**CUIDAR DE UN BEBE ?**

Hola! Bueno, traigo buenas noticias...a partir de ahora tendran una o dos contis al día . Lo digo porque pronto empiezo el Batxillerato, y lo unico que pondre hacer durante el dia es estudiar. Así que intentare acabar el fic antes de empezar las clases. Me entienden verdad? Arigato a todos! Besitos cuidense!

_**Capitulo 18: Un tierno amanecer**_

Al día siguiente, nuestra pareja preferida, estaba abrazada, en la cama de la miko. Unos rayos de sol hicieron despertar a la chica.

Aome: mmmm...- mientras habría los ojos. Inuyasha seguía dormido.

Kagome levanto la cabeza observo como dormía su acompañante. Se ve igual...Que aquella vez...cuando lo encontré por primera vez, en aquel árbol...parecía que estuviera durmiendo placidamente... pensó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Se acercó a su rostro y lo beso en los labios dulcemente, como beso de buenos días. será mejor no despertarlo...iré a ducharme, antes que Otaru e Sota despierten... pensó mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Iba a levantarse, pero no pudo, ya que unos brazos musculosos la abrazaron por la cintura.

Inu: a donde crees que vas... ¿eh?- dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de la chica, para luego empezar a besar el cuello de ésta.

Aome: será mejor que te vistas inuyasha, yo iré a ducharme...- dijo con un sonrisa.

Inu: ni hablar...tu te quedas aquí conmigo un rato...- dijo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente, pero sin dañarla, para que no se fuera.

Luego, la tumbo en la cama, mientras la chica intentaba juguetona, zafarse de él.

Aome: vamos...Inuyasha jajajaja...suéltame...jajaja- dijo mientras reía, ya que el chico le besaba el cuello y le hacia cosquillas.

Inu: no...quiero estar un rato más así...- dijo mientras besaba sus labios.

La miko no se pudo resistir, y correspondió al beso mientras el hanyou exploraba su boca.

RiIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIING (perdonen si no es así el sonido)

Inu: ¡OH NO!- dijo el hanyou enfadado por la interrupción.- ese sonido tan escandaloso, es eso a que lo llamáis, telfono?- pregunto mientras miraba a Kagome.

Aome: teléfono...Inuyasha.- dijo corrigiéndolo- más vale que lo coja, si no, Otaru se despertara.- dijo cuando consiguió zafarse de los brazos del chico.

Aome se tapo con una bata y bajo las escaleras para ir hasta el recibidor y coger el teléfono.

Aome: ¿diga?- pregunto

MK: oh! ¿Hola hija como va todo?- pregunto la madre de Kagome.

Aome: muy bien mama-dijo la chica.

MK- bufff me alegro, estaba muy nerviosa, la verdad es que, no me gusta dejaros solos...-dijo su madre algo más tranquila.

Aome: tranquila mama, estamos bien, además, estamos con Inuyasha así que no nos puede pasar nada - dijo animándola.

MK: si, tienes razón hija, la verdad, es que no se porque me preocupo tanto sabiendo que esta Inuyasha contigo - dijo su madre.

Aome- claro mama –dijo

MK- Kagome hija, tengo una buena noticia, vuelvo esta tarde a Tokio con tu abuelo, así podrás volver al Sengoku, y yo me encargo de los niños- dijo su madre.

Aome: ¡¡perfecto! ¡¡Entonces hasta la tarde!- dijo aome animada.

MK: ¡Hasta la tarde hija! ¡Portaos bien!- dijo despidiéndose.

Aome: ¡si, sayooo!- se despidió.

MK: chao!- dijo su mama antes de colgar.

Kagome colgó el teléfono, y se dirigió hacia el pasillo. Allí estaba inuyasha recalzado en la pared, tan solo vestido con la parte de abajo, y con el pecho descubierto.

Aome: tengo buenas noticias inu – dijo una Kagome alegre mientras se acercaba a su amado.

Inu: ¿buenas noticias?- pregunto mientras se acercaba a kagome para abrazarla. La cogio de la cintura con sus brazos.

Aome: si, esta tarde vuelve mi madre con el abuelo, así podremos volver al sengoku- dijo mientras rodeaba con sus brazos, el cuello del hanyou.

Inu: ¡genial! ¡Así podremos seguir con la búsqueda de los fragmentos!- dijo animado.

Aome: exacto - dijo kagome dándole la razón.

El hanyou se fue acercando al rostro de la chica, hasta besarla dulcemente.

¿¿: KAGOMEEE!- dijo mientras baja las escaleras.

La pareja se separo enseguida.

Aome: ¿que pasa Sota?- pregunto su hermana, acercándose a él.

Sota: ¿de quien era la llamada?-pregunto curioso.

Aome: de mama, dice que volverá esta tarde- le explico.

Sota: Yupiiiiiii!- exclamo contento. Luego se fijo en que su hermana, solo llevaba la bata puesta- oye kagome, ¿como es que no llevas el pijama?- pregunto curioso. Luego se fijo en el hanyou- ¿y tu inuyasha? ¿Que haces solo con el pantalón?- pregunto extrañándose más.

Los dos se pusieron rojos como tomates. No sabían que excusa inventarse.

Inu: emm...mmm.. ¡Pues porque aquí hace una calor tremenda! ¡Y además, a ti que te importa como vaya! - mintió el chico, poniéndose aun mas rojo.

Sota: pues debe ser cierto, porque estas como un tomate - dijo el hermano de su mujer.- ¡y tu hermanita? ¡También tienes calor?-dijo extrañado.

Kagome estaba nerviosísima, y no sabia como salir de esta.

Inu: pues porque tu hermana se iba a meter en la ducha cuando sonó el teléfono, y entonces se puso el batín...-dijo salvando a Kagome.

Sota: ¿y tu como sabes eso? - dijo Sota acertando.

Inu y kag: ¡¡YA BASTA DE PREGUNTAS! - dijeron al unísono, hartos de tantas preguntas comprometedoras, sonrojados hasta las orejas.

Sota: esta bien, esta bien...- dijo un poco asustado por la reacción de la pareja.

BUAAAAAAAA BUAAAAAAAAAA

Aome: ¡oh no! Hemos despertado a Otaru...- dijo Kagome mientras se dirigía hacia la habitación del pequeño.

Inu: y todo por culpa de tus tontas preguntas -dijo el hanyou cruzándose de brazos.

Sota: yo diría que no tan tontas...- dijo Sota, haciendo que inuyasha se sorprendiera e desviara la mirada hacia otro lado.

Maldito enano... pensó inuyasha


	19. la llegada

**CUIDAR DE UN BEBE ?**

Hola! Aquí tienen otra conti !

Sayo

Capitulo 19: La llegada

Sota: yo diría que no tan tontas...xD- dijo Sota, haciendo que inuyasha se sorprendiera e desviara la mirada hacia otro lado.

Maldito enano... pensó inuyasha (xD)

Mientras tanto en otra época...

PLAFFFFFFFFFF

Shipo: nunca vas a cambiar verdad - le dijo a un chico mayor que él, con el pelo recogido con una pequeña coleta.

Miroku: no puedo parar...es un hobbie...- dijo con una marca roja en la cara.

Sango: si claro- dijo un tanto ruborizada.

Shipo: ¿no creéis que ya estan tardado mucho? ¿Y si les ha pasado algo malo?- pregunto subiéndose en el hombro de Sango.

Sango: es cierto, inuyasha fue a buscar a kagome hace dos días y aun no han vuelto...empiezo a preocuparme...- dijo la exterminadora, pensativa.

Miroku: yo no me preocuparía demasiado, ya sabéis que inuyasha esta con ella, y dudo mucho que le pase algo a la señorita Kagome estando inuyasha a su lado...- dijo convencido de lo que decía.

Sango: puede que tengas razón...- dijo pensativa.

Shipo: espero que vuelvan pronto...- dijo el kitsune algo triste.

En la época actual...

Inu: SUELTAMEEEEE! Socorro Kagome!- grito el hanyou mientras un bebe, llamado Otaru le cojia de las orejas felizmente.

Eran las 18:00 horas, aproximadamente, estaban en el comedor (sala de estar) mirando la Tv mientras que el pequeño intentaba cogerle las orejitas a nuestro hanyou.

Inu: que me sueltes te digo!- dijo algo nervioso intentando sacárselo de encima. (jajaja)

Sota: jajajajaja, ¡creo que le gustan tus orejas! Jajajjaja- dijo sota mientras reía mirando la escena.

Aome: Estoy de acuerdo contigo jajajaja- dijo su hermana apoyándolo.

En ese instante, Kagome se dirigió hasta donde estaban los actores de aquella escena tan divertida.

Kagome cojio a Otaru en brazos, haciendo que soltara las orejitas del hanyou.

Aome: Otaru, no molestes jajajaja-dijo mientras reía.

Inu: maldito crío- se quejo inuyasha.

Aome: venga...inuyasha...tan solo es un bebe, solo quería divertirse jejeje- dijo intentando defender al pequeño que tenia en sus brazos.

Inu: feh!- hizo, mirando hacia otro lado.

DING DONG (perdón si no es el sonido)

Sota: ¡¡¡ya voy yo!- dijo levantándose, para dirigirse a la puerta principal.

Kagome: deben ser mama y el abuelo - dijo dirigiéndose también al recibidor.

El hanyou los siguió.

En efecto, allí estaba la mama de su mujer y su abuelo.

Sota: ¡¡¡mama!- dijo lanzándose a sus brazos.

MK: hola hijo, como habéis estado?- dijo sonriendo.

Aome: muy bien -le respondió.

AK(abuelo de kagome): vaya! Hola inuyasha! Cuanto tiempo! ¿Como has estado? ¿Me has traído algo interesante de tu época?- le saludo el abuelo.

Aome: abuelo...siempre estas con las antigüedades...-dijo Kagome al darse cuenta que era su abuelo de siempre.

AK: no es cierto, nieta querida, la verdad es que la historia de la antigüedad empieza cuando unos cavernícolas...- empezó a explicar.

El abuelo de Kagome siguió contando una de sus historias inventadas, sin darse cuenta que todos ya se había dirigido al comedor.

AK: ¡¡¡ehhhhhhh! ¡¡¡Que es muy interesante! ¡¡¡No me dejéis aquí!- dijo el abuelo algo enfadado siguiéndoles. (Este abuelo nunca cambia jaja).


	20. volviendo a lo habitual

**CUIDAR DE UN BEBE ?**

Hola! Aquí tienen otra conti !

Sayo

Capitulo 20: volviendo a lo habitual

AK: ¡¡¡ehhhhhhh! ¡¡Que es muy interesante! ¡¡¡No me dejéis aquí!- dijo el abuelo algo enfadado siguiéndoles. (Este abuelo nunca cambia).

Una vez estuvieron todos en el comedor, kagome les contó todo lo que había pasado con Otaru, menos el pequeño incidente del parque y lo de hoyo.

MK: me alegro mucho que no aigas tenido problemas con el bebe, kagome –dijo satisfecha de su hija- la verdad es que siempre se te han dado bien cuidar niños , cuando seas mayor, serás una madre excelente -dijo sonriéndole.

Estoy de acuerdo con usted señora Higurashi ... pensó el hanyou, contento.

Aome: ya basta mama...-dijo algo avergonzada.

Sota: ¿volveréis a la época antigua, hermanita?- pregunto su hermano con Otaru en sus brazos.

Aome: emmm...si, claro, siempre que no te importe quedarte con Otaru mama...-dijo pidiendo permiso a su madre.

MK: ¡¡claro que no kagome! Es tu obligación como sacerdotisa recolectar los fragmentos !- dijo su madre apoyándola.

Aome: mama, no soy ninguna sacerdotisa, tan solo soy una reen...-no pudo acabar.

Inu: por supuesto que eres una sacerdotisa, y de las mejores - dijo su amado.

Aome: pero...-dijo algo pensativa.

Inu: vamos kagome! Tenemos que volver !- dijo todo sonriente sin dejar acabar a su novia.

Aome: mmm...sip! - dijo aun pensativa- ¡voy a preparar el equipaje! ¡Enseguida acabo inuyasha!- dijo mientras se dirigía hacia su habitación para empaquetar.

MK: cuídala, por favor...-dijo su madre mirando a los ojos al hanyou.

Inu: descuide señora, nunca dejaría que le pasara nada malo a su hija- dijo con seguridad de si mismo.

MK: lo se- le dedico una sonrisa.

Esperaron a que kagome acabara de hacer la maleta, y entonces se dirigieron a la puerta principal de la casa.

MK: cuídate mucho kagome!- dijo.

AK: kagome, haber si me puedes traer algo de...- no pudo acabar.

Aome: siiiiiii...abuelo, intentare traerte algo de la otra época - dijo algo harta de la petición que siempre le hacia su abuelo.

Inu: bueno, ya esta, entonces vamonos!- dijo mientras cojia la mochila de kagome, y la colgaba en su hombro como si no pesara nada (aaayyyyy! aveces envidio su fuerza jaja).

Aome: ¡Adiós! ¡Cuídense mucho!- dijo despidiéndose con la mano mientras se dirigía hacia el pequeño santuario donde se encontraba el pozo que comunicaba las dos épocas. Una vez allí, el hanyou cogio de la cintura a kagome para saltar al pozo, cuando el hanyou noto una presencia.

Inu: mocoso, que haces aquí?- dijo mientras se volteaba a ver al hermano de su amada.

Sota: emmmmm...es que...- dijo algo dudoso.

Aome: sota, ¿que pasa?- dijo zafándose de los brazos del hanyou que la tenían cogida de la cintura, para ir hacia su hermano.

Sota: hermana, ¿por que no les has contado lo del parque, a mama y al abuelo? – pregunto.

Aome: ¿debo hacerlo?-dijo con una sonrisa.

Sota: ...

Aome: sota...no te preocupes, fue un descuido que podría haber tenido cualquiera, además, no veo por que tengo que contárselo , o ¿acaso quieres que lo haga?- dijo sabiendo la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Sota: ¡no!- dijo algo asustado.

Aome le dedico una sonrisa y se dispuso a ir hacia el pozo.

Sota: ¡hermana!- dijo antes de que kagome llegara al pozo.

Aome: mmm?- dijo girándose.

Sota: gracias, por encubrirme - dijo contento de tener una hermana como ella.

Aome: no me las des - dijo mientras le dedicaba otra de sus sonrisas dulces.

En ese momento inu cogio a kagome de la cintura de nuevo y saltaron al pozo mientras sota les dijo...

Sota: ¡¡suerte en la búsqueda!- dijo despidiéndose de ellos.

Nuestra parejita preferida, había cruzado las barreras del tiempo y había llegado a la época antigua. De un salto, inuyasha y kagome llegaron al exterior del pozo. La chica se dispuso a caminar pero unos brazos musculosos la detuvieron por detrás. En ese momento, noto unos labios que besaban su cuello.

Aome: inu...ahora no...- dijo intentando zafarse del abrazo.

Inu: te... he...dicho... cuanto... te... amo?- pregunto entre beso y beso.

La miko sonrió y se dio la vuelta aun abrazada a él para verle los ojos.

En ese momento el hanyou dejo su cuello, y beso sus labios. La chica correspondió de inmediato. Poco a poco el beso se fue profundizando, hasta que la lengua del hanyou le pidió para entrar en la boca de la chica. Ella abrió la boca y así el hanyou, satisfecho, inspecciono la boca de su amada, como tantas veces lo había echo aquella noche...la noche en que se unieron por primera vez.

La chica recordó esa noche, no pudo evitar ruborizarse al pensar que ella estaba como dios la trajo al mundo en frente de él, mientras que este la besaba por todas partes, y le dedicaba miradas con muchísimo amor i dulzura.

El hanyou noto el rubor de kagome ya que abrió un poco los ojos para ver a su amada mientras se besaban. Entonces el hanyou dijo...


	21. Espías

**CUIDAR DE UN BEBE ?**

Hola! Aquí tienen otra conti ! Gracias por sus reviews!

Sayo

Capitulo 21: espías

El hanyou noto el rubor de kagome ya que abrió un poco los ojos para ver a su amada mientras se besaban. Entonces el hanyou dijo...

Inu: ¿te da vergüenza besarme, cariño?- pregunto con voz picara, rompiendo el beso, aun abrazados.

Aome: nop...es solo que...u/u- dijo algo avergonzada al ser descubierta.- un momento, me has llamado "cariño"?- pregunto algo sorprendida.

Inu: ¿sip, hay algún problema, amor?- dijo sonriendo traviesamente.

Aome: no , es solo que no me lo esperaba...-dijo un poco nerviosa. En ese momento agacho la cabeza, ya que no podía mirarlo a la cara de los nervios.

En ese momento, el chico, soltó una de las manos que tenia en la cintura de su amada, y le cogio el mentón para alzarle la mirada. Una vez se miraron a los ojos, kagome no podía creérselo. Era como un sueño... que mirada...tan tierna y calida...cuanto lo amo... pensó.

Era cierto. Inuyasha la estaba mirando con aquellos ojos dorados tan dulces pero a la vez tan calidos. Era una mirada llena de ternura y de amor.

La chica le dedico una pequeña sonrisa a la que el hanyou respondió de la misma manera mientras le acariciaba la mejilla sonrosada de la miko.

En ese momento, el hanyou iba acercando los labios a los de su amada mientras cerraba los ojos lentamente, memorizando el rostro de su kagome.

?¿: ¡¡¡¡ahhhhhhhhh! ¡¡¡¡MALDITO MONJE PERVERTIDO!- se oyó cerca en unos matorrales.

El momento mágico fue roto. Inuyasha, con una cara asesina se separo de kagome, y se dirigió hacia unos matorrales un poco lejos de ellos dos.

Inu: ¿¿¿¿¿ se puede saber que hacen aquí?- dijo notablemente molesto.

En ese momento salio un pequeño zorro con una gatita, una exterminadora de demonios y por ultimo un monje, con una marca roja en la cara.

Shipoo: emmmmm...nosotros...estabamos...emmmm.- dijo intentando excusarse.

Miroku: vaaaaaaaaya, veo que al final te has puesto las pilas, ¡¡eh principe azul!- dijo dirigiéndose a inuyasha con una mirada muuuuuy pervertida.

Sango: es que nunca aprendes miroku!- dijo sacando su boomerang para golpear al monje. En ese momento el houshi, hecho a correr mientras la chica lo perseguía con su hiraikotzu.

Shipoo: Kagome! - dijo mientras corría a los brazos de la miko contento de volverla a ver.

Aome: shipo! ¿Pequeño, como has estado?- pregunto contenta mientras miraba la escena de sango y miroku.

Miroku: sanguito, ¡tu sabes que yo soy un monje NORMAL!- dijo mientras corría para no ser atrapado.

Sango: si claro, y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra! - dijo mientras lo perseguía.

Aome: jajajajaja- reía contenta, al ver que sus amigos no cambiarían nunca.

Shipoo: pobre sango, no se como lo aguanta...- dijo el pequeño extrañado.

Inu: sinceramente, yo tampoco- dijo yendo hacia ellos.

Shipo y aome: jaja

Inu: se puede saber que hacían espiándonos durante tanto rato, shipoo?- pregunto aun algo enfadado.

Aome: ¡un momento, ¿tu sabias que estaban aquí?- dijo sorprendida.

Inu: sip, hace rato, cariño- asintió el hanyou.

Aome: ¿y porque no lo dijiste?-pregunto, poniendo sus manos en su cintura algo enfadada. (En forma de jarra, si lo prefieren)

Inu: por que si lo hubiera hecho, no hubieras dejado besarte -dijo satisfecho de haber realizado tal acción.- aun que no me gustaba mucho la idea de que estos metiches estuvieran espiandonos -dijo mirando con cara asesina a shipoo.

Shipoo: glups! - hizo, algo asustado en brazos de kagome.

Mas tarde, cuando las cosas se calmaron, se dirigieron hacia la aldea de la anciana kaede.

Una vez allí estuvieron hablando acerca de los fragmentos de la perla. Kagome tenía 2, Koga el demonio lobo tenía 2 más, y por ultimo, el fragmento que mantiene con vida al hermano de la exterminadora, Kohaku.

La batalla final con naraku se acercaba cada vez más y debian estar preparados para lo peor.

Entre tanto pensar llego la hora de la cena. Durante la cena todo estuvo normal, a parte de las miraditas seductoras que le dedicaba de vez en cuando inuyasha a su amada haciendo que ella se ruborizara. El único que noto los actos del hanyou fue un houshi pervertido muy conocido por nosotros (jaja).

Miroku: ejem, ejem - hizo el monje mientras miraba a inuyasha con cara pervertida.

Aome: 0/0- la pobre chica se ruborizo aun más al saber que el houshi se dio cuenta de los actos amorosos del hanyou.

Inu: grrr- se enfado inuyasha, y acto seguido dijo- oye sango, hoy hueles algo rara, que te ha pasado?- pregunto haciendo ver que no sabia nada.

Sango y miroku sonrojados a mas no poder.

Shipoo: es cierto, yo también lo he olido- dijo apoyándolo- miroku, ¿porque hueles tanto a Sango? ¿Acaso te has echado su perfume?- pregunto inocentemente.

Miroku: emmm... ¿que noche tan bonita hace, verdad?- dijo mirando por la ventana.

Todos menos miroku cayeron estilo anime. (Dios que manera de cambiar de tema jaja).

En ese momento algo alerto al hanyou.

Inu: voy ha salir un momento a tomar el aire- dijo dejando el bote de Ramen vacío en el suelo, mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la salida de la cabaña.

Todos excepto, kagome: ¿que mosca le ha picado?

Kagome no dijo nada. Kaede vio que la miko, dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo, con algo de melancolía. La anciana era la única que sabia que pasaba...


	22. el encuentro

**CUIDAR DE UN BEBE ?**

Hola! Aquí tienen otra conti ! Gracias por sus reviews!

Sayo

Capitulo 22: encuentro

Kagome no dijo nada. Kaede vio que la miko, dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo, con algo de melancolía. La anciana era la única que sabia que pasaba...

Kaede: Bueno creo que ya es hora de ir a dormir- anunció.

Shipoo: sip, tiene razón, yo ya tengo mucho sueño - dijo feliz.

Sango:¡ Pues bien, todos a dormir que mañana volveremos en busca de los fragmentos!- dijo sango dando ánimos.

Todos excepto kagome: siiiiii!

La noche era larga y había luna llena. En una cabaña de la aldea estaban nuestro grupo durmiendo tranquilamente, menos una persona.

Aome: inu...yasha...-susurro la miko acurrucada en su futon, dejando caer una lagrima por su mejilla.

Aun no has vuelto...snif...que debe suceder?... pensó la chica, con una mirada triste.

Ella, sabía donde estaba su amado.

---------Mientras tanto, en el bosque-------

Al lado del árbol sagrado, había una pareja ya conocida por todos. La chica estaba sentada en el árbol, mientras que el chico estaba de pie enfrente de ella.

Inu: ¿por que me has llamado?- pregunto seriamente.

Kikyo: ¿que porque?- pregunto irónicamente.

El hanyou no dijo nada, tan solo siguió de pie, con la mirada firme enfrente de ella.

En ese instante la miko se levanto con la ayuda de sus bichos caza-almas y se acerco al hanyou. El chico no hizo ningún gesto de acercarse a ella, tan solo apretó sus puños fuertemente al notar que unos brazos rodeaban su cuerpo. Kikyo lo estaba abrazando.

Entonces, sin que el hanyou se lo esperara, la chica formulo una palabra que le hizo estremecer.

Kikyo: bésame- pidió notando que no era correspondida en el abrazo.- bésame como solo tu sabes hacerlo- le suplico mirándolo a los ojos.

Inu: no, suéltame, debemos hablar- dijo él con la misma mirada seria.

Kikyo: bésame!- le grito la miko. Al ver que él no reaccionaba como ella quería, se acerco a su rostro cerrando sus ojos, hasta besarlo.

Era un beso frió, y sin sentimientos ya que el hanyou ni se inmuto.

El hanyou no se sorprendió ante tal beso y tan solo aparto su rostro del de la no-muerta, con una expresión de asco.

Inu: te lo vuelvo a decir, sueltAME!- dijo empezando a enfadarse.

La miko le hizo caso y dejo de abrazarlo. Ella se quedo enfrente de él mirándolo a los ojos.

Kikyo: que te pasa mi inuyasha?- pregunto con voz tierna.

Inu: primero, yo no soy tuyo, segundo, te ruego que me escuches hasta el final, y tercero, te suplico que una vez te cuente esto desaparezcas de mi vida- dijo con tono firme.

Kikyo: ¿que?- la miko se empezaba a enfadar. ¿Por que se comportaba así con ella? Esa pregunta rondaba por su cabeza.- esta bien, según lo que me tengas que decir, te concederé tu tercer deseo- dijo mientras volvía a sentarse en una de las raíces del árbol sagrado.

Kikyo: ¿que quieres contarme mi amor? ¿No se tratara de esa estupida chiquilla, verdad? - pregunto, insultando a la miko.

Inu: ella no es ninguna estupida kikyo, y te pido que no me llames así- dijo intentando parecer tranquilo.

Kikyo: ¿a no? ¿El hecho que ella haiga hecho mil pedacitos la perla, no es ser estupida?- dijo sarcásticamente.

Inu: ¡NO!- dijo empezando a enfadarse de nuevo.

Kikyo: que tienes que contarme sobre mi estupida encarnación?- le pregunto de nuevo.

---------Mientras tanto en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede---------

¿Mi inu...estarás bien? ¿Lo habrás arreglado todo?... suspiro no sabes cuanto te hecho de menos...y tan solo hace media hora que no te veo... pensó mientras kagome se sentaba en su futon.

Me gustaría saber que esta pasando ahora mismo... pero...no me atrevo a ir... pensó. ¿Y si te cabreas conmigo? Y si piensas que no confío en ti, y por eso te he seguido? Y si...dejas... de... amar...me . Estaba llorando en silencio.

No sabía por que pero la idea de que él estuviera en peligro la mataba por dentro.

¡Debo ir y asegurarme de que estas bien! pensó segura de si misma, mientras se levantaba y se dirigía sin hacer ruido hasta la puerta.

Corrió por el bosque en plena noche, en pijama. Su corazón le decía que debían estar en el árbol sagrado. Ella lo sabía. Así que aumentó la velocidad hasta llegar al lugar. Una vez allí los vio.


	23. aclarandolo todo

**CUIDAR DE UN BEBE ?**

Hola! Aquí tienen otra conti ! Gracias por sus reviews!

Sayo

_**Capitulo 23: aclarándolo todo**_

Corrió por el bosque en plena noche, en pijama. Su corazón le decía que debían estar en el árbol sagrado. Ella lo sabía. Así que aumentó la velocidad hasta llegar al lugar. Una vez allí los vio.

Vio que su amado estaba de pie, enfrente de ella. La miko se escondió detrás de un árbol. La verdad es que no le gustaba la idea de espiar, pero debía saber que pasaba. Así que solo se limito a observar y escuchar la conversación.

Inu: kikyo, sabes que yo siempre te he amado y protegido, y que una vez te prometí transformarme en humano para ti, pero...las cosas han cambiado- dijo mirando el suelo.

Kikyo: ¡que intentas decirme!- dijo enfadada.

Inu: pues...pues...¡¡¡QUE NO TE AMO!- Grito al fin- LA UNICA DUEÑA DE MI CORAZON ES KAGOME! ELLA ES MI VIDA!- grito fuertemente.

Kikyo tenía una expresión muy fría. Estaba muy enrabiada, y... ¿Celosa?

Kikyo: que...que tiene...que tiene ella que no tenga yo- susurro.

Inu: ¿que?- pregunto, ya que no entendió muy bien la pregunta.

Kikyo: ¡¡¡que tiene esa estupida QUE NO TENGA YO!- grito eufórica mientras se levantaba repentinamente de la raíz.

Inu: ¡NO ES NINGUNA ESTUPIDA! Y LO TIENE TODO! ¡ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO LO QUE TU NUNCA PODRAS TENER!- grito muy enfadado mientras la miraba fríamente.

Detrás de un árbol, la miko lo escucho todo.

Aome: inu..ya..sha.- susurro para si misma mientras su rostro mostraba una dulce mirada. Desde cuando inuyasha le alzaba la voz a kikyo?

Ni el hanyou ni la miko se habían percatado de que ella estaba allí.

Mientras en la discusión...

Kikyo: ¡MIENTES! ¡ELLA ES UNA ESTUPIA, EGOISTA Y ASQUEROSA IMITACION MIA! ¡¿COMO PUEDES ENAMORARTE DE UN SER TAN DESPRECIABLE COMO ELLA, TENIENDOME A MI!- grito mientras se ponía enfrente de inuyasha desafiándolo.

Inu: ¡ELLA ME AMA! Y NUNCA SE SEPARA DE MI! ¡Y LA UNICA EGOISTA QUE HAY AQUÍ, ERES TÚ!- dijo gritando ya harto de sus insultos.

Kikyo: ¡TU VIDA ME PERTENCE! Es MIA!- dijo posesivamente.

Inu: te equivocas...- dijo mirándola- ¡mi corazón, mi alma y mi vida le pertenecen a ELLA!- dijo agresivamente.

Kikyo se quedo sin palabras. No podía creerlo. El hanyou que había estado tan enamorado de ella, ahora la despreciaba. Y además...

Kikyo: t...tu...al..ma ?- pregunto atemorizada temblando.

Inu: si...ella es mía...- dijo satisfecho.

Kikyo: ¡¡¡¡¿Le has echo el amor a una asquerosa imitación mía?- dijo temblando de rabia.

Inu: ¡SI! ¡Y TE JURO QUE HA SIDO UN MOMENTO INOLBIDABLE!- grito recordando la noche anterior.

En ese momento la miko le dio la espalda y empezó a hablar.

Kikyo: así que...te entregaste a ella...antes que a mí...- dijo bajando la cabeza. Inuyasha...tu eres mío...Y... - ¡DE NADIE MAS!- gritando las ultimas palabras de sus pensamientos.

En ese instante, la miko se jiro apuntando con su arco y una flecha a inuyasha.

Inu: ki...kikyo..pero... que...?-dijo sorprendido.

Kikyo: CÁLLATE!- grito- di que me amas...- susurro.

El hanyou no dijo nada.

Kikyo: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DI QUE ME AMAS!- grito a la desesperada.

El medio-demonio no dijo nada. Tan solo la miro a los ojos con tristeza.

Kikyo: entonces...¡¡¡¡¡MUERE!- en ese momento lanzo la flecha hacia su corazon.

?¿: ¡¡¡¡¡Inuyasha NOOOOO!- grito una figura que salio de entre los árboles.

En ese momento, tan solo se oyó el silbido de una flecha, y después como esta, chocaba contra algo.

Unas gotas de sangre se derramaban en el suelo...

?¿: ka...ka...kago..me...- dijo un hanyou sorprendido al ver lo que tenia delante. Allí estaba, su mujer enfrente de él, dándole la espalda. La miko estaba enfrente de su amado con los brazos extendidos en forma de proteger a quien tenia detrás. El pecho le dolía mucho. Al oír el susurro de su amor giro su cabeza hacia atrás para verlo. Él estaba allí, intacto, con los ojos dorados como platos y con la boca levemente abierta por la impresión. Ella le dedico una sonrisa y dijo...

Aome: inu...ya...sha...- susurro antes de caer al suelo.

Un gran charco de sangre se formo a su alrededor.

Inu: ka...KAGOMEEEEEEEEEE!- grito desesperado.


	24. ¿qué pasará con ella?

**CUIDAR DE UN BEBE ?**

Hola! Aquí tienen otra conti ! Gracias por sus reviews!

Sayo

Capitulo 24: ¿qué pasara con ella?

Ella le dedico una sonrisa y dijo...

Aome: inu...ya...sha...- susurro antes de caer al suelo.

Un gran charco de sangre se formo a su alrededor.

Inu: ka...KAGOMEEEEEEEEEE!- grito desesperado

El pobre hanyou no daba a crédito a lo que acababa de suceder. La sacerdotisa desventurada también estaba bastante sorprendida. Había fallado. Lentamente, sin que el dolorido hanyou se diese cuenta, desapareció con una sonrisa malévola acompañada de sus fieles gusanos.

El hanyou se acerco al cuerpo de su amada lentamente. Su flequillo le cubría el rostro. Lentamente, llego al lado de su salvadora y se agacho para estar junto a ella. Allí estaba...con un gran charco de sangre a su alrededor...tenia un flecha clavada en el pecho...

El chico alzo su mano dirigiéndola hacia su rostro. La miko tenia los ojos cerrados...estaba inconsciente o...

Inuyasha le acaricio el rostro delicadamente. Entonces, al notar su rostro tibio, la cogio entre sus brazos rápidamente abrazándola protectoramente. Su aori se mancho de sangre al instante, pero no le importaba...eso era lo de menos...

Inu: por...que...-susurro- ¿porque...lo...hiciste...?-susurro mientras un liquido fluía por su rostro. Estaba llorando...él? con lo orgulloso que era...estaba llorando...por...

?¿: inu...ya..ya..sha...- se oyó levemente.

Inu: ka..Kagome?-dijo algo sorprendido. La miko empezó a abrir levemente los ojos...

Aome: est...as... bien..mi.. am..or?- le pregunto con dificultad, poniendo su mano, lentamente en la mejilla mojada del hanyou.

Inu: shhhhhhhh...-hizo- no hagas esfuerzos, cariño...- susurro cogiendole la mano que tenia en su mejilla.

La miko sonrió con dificultad, al ver que él estaba bien. Entonces cerró los ojos.

Inu: kagome?-dijo asustado- KAGOME?-dijo alzando la voz.

La miko no habría los ojos.

Entonces se levanto teniéndola en brazos lo mas delicadamente posible y hecho a correr por el bosque a una velocidad increíble. Iba saltando de rama en rama hasta llegar a la aldea. Entro en la cabaña despertando a todo el mundo.

Kaede: que pasa...inu..ya...DIOS SANTO MI VIDA!- grito al ver a kagome en sus brazos, con una flecha clavada en su pecho.

Miroku: SEÑORITA KAGOME!- grito igual de asombrado.

Sango e shipo despertaron por los gritos de estos dos.

El hanyou no dijo nada. Tan solo estaba en silencio, con el rostro escondido en su flequillo.

Kaede: ponla aquí, enseguida inuyasha!- dijo indicándole un futon.

El hanyou no tardo ni un segundo en acatar las órdenes de la anciana.

Kaede: salgan fuera por favor!- pidió a todos los presentes.- inuyasha tú también por favor!- dijo viendo que todo el mundo se dirigía hacia la "puerta" de la cabaña menos él.

Inu: yo me quedo- dijo firmemente, aun con el rostro escondido.

Miroku: no es conveniente inuyasha...deja a la anciana kaede a cargo de kagome...ella sabrá que hacer...no te preocupes...-dijo mientras ponía una mano en uno de los hombros del hanyou.

Entonces sin decir nada salio de la cabaña seguido de miroku.

La miko seguía inconsciente...


	25. ¿se recuperara?

**CUIDAR DE UN BEBE ?**

Hola! Aquí tienen otra conti ! Gracias por sus reviews!

Sayo

Capitulo 25: ¿se recuperara?

La miko seguía inconsciente...

Una vez todos salieron de la cabaña, kaede empezó a inspeccionar el estado de kagome.

Fuera de la cabaña...

Shipo: buuuuuuaaaa, snif no quiero que se muera, sango...- el pequeño kitsune derramaba lagrimas sin consuelo en brazos de la exterminadora.

Sango: No te preocupes shipo, kagome esta en manos de kaede, seguro que se recuperara...de momento...no podemos hacer nada más que esperar...- dijo para tranquilizarlo.

Miroku: inuyasha... ¿que ha pasado?- pregunto al hanyou, que estaba de pie, dándole la espalda a todos con el rostro escondido en su flequillo.

Inu:...- el chico no respondió.

Miroku: ¿tiene que ver con la señorita kikyo?- pregunto.

En ese momento, al hanyou le empezo a hervir la sangre...tenia...mucha rabia acumulada por todo el cuerpo...apretaba sus puños mientras temblaba de ira, con la cabeza agachada...ese nombre...ese nombre no quería oírlo nunca más... me las pagaras...LO JURO! pensaba con ira.

En ese instante se oye un grito horroroso, y lleno de dolor, que provenía del interior de la cabaña.

¿: aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Inu: KAGOME!- grito desesperado dirigiéndose a la entrada de la cabaña.

Miroku: NO INUYASHA! Debemos esperar...- le dijo mientras lo cogia fuertemente para no dejar que el hanyou entrara.

Sango: miroku tiene razón inuyasha...no podemos hacer nada ahora por ella...-dijo intentando tranquilizarlo.

El hanyou dejo de forcejear si se calmo. En ese instante alguien salio de la cabaña.

Kaede: chicos...-dijo mientras se reunía con ellos.

Shipo: como esta, snif, kagome?- pregunto aun derramando pequeñas lagrimas.

Todos se preguntaban lo mismo, así que le prestaron atención a la anciana.

Kaede: mmm...el estado de kagome es muy delicado...aunque ha tenido suerte, le he extraído la flecha, y he podido comprobar que no le había llegado al corazón de milagro,...pero...-explico.

Todos al oír aquella noticia, se aliviaron mucho. El hanyou, dio un suspiro de alivio al saber que su amada estaba "bien".

Kaede: mm...inuyasha, yo ya no puedo hacer mucho por kagome, he podido detener la hemorragia, pero deberías llevarla a su época...allí tendrán más métodos para curarla...- dijo mirando al hanyou.

Inu: entonces, no se hable más...- el chico dijo eso y entro en la cabaña.

Allí estaba kagome...tumbada en el futón... no llevaba la parte de arriba del pijama ya que tenia la mayor parte del pecho vendado.

Habían algunos restos de sangre a su alrededor, a causa de la hemorragia y de la extracción de la flecha. Ella estaba inconsciente...parecía estar durmiendo...

El hanyou sonrió al ver a su amada...aunque...se sentía culpable...

Entonces se acerco a ella y se saco el aori. Luego, delicadamente la tapó con él y a continuación la cogio en brazos, depositando un beso tierno en su frente.

Inu: no te preocupes pequeña...pronto estarás bien...lo prometo...- dijo mirándola, con una expresión tierna.

Acto seguido salio de la cabaña rápidamente sin despedirse de nadie y se dirigió al pozo.


	26. inuyasha

**CUIDAR DE UN BEBE ?**

Hola! Aquí tienen otra conti ! Gracias por sus reviews!

Sayo

Capitulo 26: Inuyasha

El hanyou se dirigió al pozo, con kagome en brazos sin decir nada a nadie.

Una vez llego a la época de kagome, le empezó a tener miedo...No sabia como reaccionaria la familia de kagome ante tal echo...

Entro por la puerta sin decir nada, pero alguien le descubrió...

Sota: ¡vaya! ¿Ya habéis vuelto?- pregunto, pero luego se dio cuenta de algo- ¿pero que? ¡¡¡ Mamá! ¡¡Ven corre! ¡¡kagome esta herida!- grito lo más fuerte que pudo.

En ese instante salieron de la sala de estar, el abuelo i la madre de kagome que llevaba el pequeño Otaru en sus brazos...

MDK: ¡¡HAY QUE LLAMAR A UNA AMBULANCIA! ¡¡RÁPIDO!- grito la madre desesperada.

El hanyou tenía el rostro escondido bajo el flequillo...

Al cabo de media hora

Tres personas y un bebe se encontraban en la sala de espera, del hospital de Tokio. La mujer esta sentada un banco con la cabeza agachada. El abuelo estaba de pié inquieto, moviéndose de un lado para otro. El chico de diez años, estaba sentado junto a su madre llorando en silencio, mientras que el pequeño bebe, yacía en su cochecito dormido, inconsciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo...

En el momento menos pensado la puerta que tenian en frente se abrió de golpe, dejando pasar a un hombre vestido con una bata blanca...

Doctor: ¿La señora Higurashi?- pregunto en voz alta frente a ellos...

MDK: ¡si doctor!- exclamo levantándose de golpe, para dirigirse delante del medico.- ¿Cómo esta mi hijita?- pregunto notablemente preocupada.

Dr: señora, a su hija la hemos examinado, y por lo que hemos podido comprobar, la herida estuvo apunto de llegar a su corazón, lo que le podría haber provocado la muerte instantánea...-todos los familiares se pusieron tensos,- sin embargo ahora esta fuera de peligro...-acabo diciendo el doctor, por lo que provoco cierto alivio a la familia...

MDK: ¿podemos verla, doctor?- pregunto esperanzada...

Dr: aun no es posible señora, ya que necesita descanso, y tranquilidad...-dijo.

MDK: esta bien, esperaremos lo que haga falta-dijo agachando la cabeza- por favor, si pasa cualquier cosa, avísenos...-le pidió.

Dr: por supuesto señora...-dijo viendo como la mujer se dirigía hacia su familia.- ¡A propósito!- dijo – su hija no ha dejado de pronunciar un nombre algo peculiar, mientras la examinábamos...-dijo extrañado.

La mujer se giro y pregunto..

MDK: ¿que nombre?- dijo algo extrañada también.

Dr: no paraba de nombrar...algo así como...Inuyasha...


	27. por ti

**CUIDAR DE UN BEBE ?**

Hola! Aquí tienen otra conti ! Gracias por sus reviews!

Sayo

Capitulo 27: Por ti

Cerca del hospital, en un árbol bastante alto, se encontraba una figura roja, apoyada en el tronco, pasando desapercibida por la gente, gracias a sus extensas hojas...

Inu: kagome...amor...yo...ya...no se que hacer por ti... - pensaba, mientras derramaba pequeñas lagrimas muy dolorosas, que resbalaban por su rostro.- ¿como...como pude...dejar que te sucediera esto?... pensaba. todo...todo es culpa mía por no darme cuenta de... que estabas tan cerca de mi...hubiera...hubiera preferido que esa flecha se clavara en mi pecho provocándome la muerte, en vez de que tu... estés sufriendo... de esta manera...mi amor...cuanto lo... siento... .

Las lágrimas no cesaban. El muchacho tenía el rostro escondido bajo su flequillo plateado, mientras que una figura se acercaba al árbol en el que reposaba...

¿: Inuyasha, baja- dijo una voz.

El hanyou miro hacia abajo, y fue cuando vio la madre de kagome.

El chico no se atrevía a bajar...

MDK: inuyasha...por favor...debemos hablar...-dijo en un tono de suplica.

El hanyou, haciéndose derrogar, finalmente se decidió por bajar de un salto, hasta llegar al lado de la mujer.

La mujer empezó a caminar hacia un banco, donde no había mucha gente alrededor. Inuyasha la siguió y se sentó junto con ella en él.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar...hasta que una voz accedió a empezar una conversación...

MDK: debes preguntarte que como te he encontrado, ¿no es cierto?- dijo haciendo que el chico asintiera levemente.

MDK: mi hija me ha hablado mucho de ti...así que, más o menos, se cuales son tus lugares favoritos - dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica.

Inuyasha sintió como su alma sonreía al pensar en kagome...

MDK: ¿sabias que mi hija no ha dejado de nombrarte en ningún momento?- le dijo con cierto aire de alegría.

Inu: ¿eh?- dijo sorprendido, ya que él esperaba que le recriminara el no haberla protegido como debía...

MDK: te ama, inuyasha- dijo mirándolo a los ojos, los cuales aun estaban húmedos y tristes- y es por eso que te pido que me cuentes que ha pasado...-le suplico.

El hanyou dirigió su mirada al suelo apretando fuertemente los puños, lleno de ira, al pensar en kikyo...

MDK: El medico me ha preguntado, que cual ha sido el arma con el cual se había o le habían hecho esa herida a kagome...pero no he sabido responderle...- dijo mirándolo- es por eso también, que necesito que me digas que paso, para poder así ayudar a que se recupere más rápidamente...- le dijo viendo la ira que tenia inuyasha en esos momentos.

Inu: fue...fue una flecha...-dijo en un susurro.- la...la anciana kaede se la extrajo, y...le contuvo la hemorragia...pero...ya no pudo...hacer nada más...por ella...así que...-susurraba.

MDK: así que la trajiste a esta época- termino.- te lo agradezco...- dijo.

Inu: ¿me lo agradece? ¡¿Después de traer a su hija herida casi de muerte!...me lo agradece?- dijo levantándose del banco furioso consigo mismo.

MDK: si...porque se que si no llega a ser por ti...a estas horas...ya no estaría entre nosotros...- dijo melancólicamente.

El hanyou no entendía nada.

Inu: ¡PERO SI YO NO HE HECHO NADA MÁS QUE EXPONERLA EN RIESGOS! ¡HA ESTADO A PUNTO DE MORIR DELANTE DE MI!- grito desesperado, enfadado con él mismo, derramando pequeñas lagrimas, al pensar en que podría haber muerto.

MDK: veo...que no entiendes nada...- le dijo sonriéndole tiernamente.- ¿por que te crees que aun sigue viva? ¿Por que crees que sigue luchando por vivir?- le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

El muchacho cada vez estaba más confuso...

MDK: ¡Es por ti inuyasha! ¡Tú eres su fuerza y su amor por seguir viviendo! ¡Tú eres el único que hace que su corazón siga latiendo! – le exclamo.

Al chico se le quedaron los ojos como platos. Su kagome seguía viviendo por él... mi pequeña kagome... pensó, cambiando su rostro a uno de melancolía y ternura.

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que inuyasha decidió hablar, y explicarle todo lo sucedido a su futura suegra, con la condición de que no se lo explicara a nadie...

Al cabo de un rato, encontrábamos a...


	28. todos juntos de nuevo

**CUIDAR DE UN BEBE ?**

Hola! Aquí tienen otra conti ! Gracias por sus reviews! Especialmente a Cindy que es la que parece que más ha estado al corriente de mi fic...arigato...

Sayo

_**Capitulo 28: Todos juntos de nuevo**_

Continuación...

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que inuyasha decidió hablar, y explicarle todo lo sucedido a su futura suegra, con la condición de que no se lo explicara a nadie...

Al cabo de un rato, encontrábamos a Otaru, jugando en brazos de Sota, dentro del hospital.

Sota: no tienes ni idea de lo que esta ocurriendo, ¿verdad?- le dijo melancólicamente- supongo que aun eres demasiado pequeño para darte cuenta...- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

MDK: por supuesto que no se da cuenta de nada...aun es demasiado pequeño para darse cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor...- dijo acabando de entrar en la sala junto con un inuyasha, aun algo triste.

MDK: papa, ¿aún no podemos entrar a ver a Kagome?- le pregunto al abuelo de la familia, que estaba sentado en un banco de la sala de espera.

ADK: hace un rato, ha venido de nuevo el doctor, diciéndonos que pronto llevarían a kagome a una habitación del hospital, ya que ahora esta en la UCI- le dijo con algo de esperanzas.

Sota: ¿UCI?- pregunto extrañado.

MDK: Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos, hijo- le resolvió- es donde tienen a los pacientes más graves...allí los tienen más controlados...-dijo tristemente.

Sota: Bueno, pero si el doctor a dicho que pronto llevarían a Kagome a una habitación, es que ya esta fuera de peligro ¿no?- pregunto esperanzado.

ADK: aún no podemos estar seguros del todo...hay que esperar...- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, mientras miraba como Otaru reía inocentemente.

Por otro lado, el hanyou seguía de pié al lado de la madre de kagome, sumido en sus pensamientos... Kagome...tienes que ponerte bien...mi amor...hazlo por todos nosotros...hazlo...

...por mi... pensó melancólicamente.

La señora Higurashi, se sentó al lado de su hijo mientras que inuyasha se quedo de pié con los brazos cruzados, apoyando su espalda en la pared, con el rostro escondido.

Estuvieron esperando media hora sin decir nada...Solo se oían las risas de Otaru mientras jugaba con un Sota algo triste. El chico de vez en cuando, respondía a las risas del pequeño con pequeñas sonrisas, algo forzadas... hasta que algo les alerto...

¿: ¡¡¡Hermana! ¡¡Hijito!- grito una voz desde lejos.

MDK: ¿kioko?- todos giraron la cabeza, en dirección a la mujer que se acercaba corriendo por el pasillo hasta llegar a ellos...

Kioko: acabo...de...llegar a Tokio...y...he ido a tu casa para recoger...a Otaru...pero me he encontrado con la nota que dejastes...que estabais en el hospital... ¿que ha pasado?- les explicó con dificultad, mientras apoyaba sus manos en las rodillas, respirando irregularmente.

MDK: Kagome...Kagome ha tenido un accidente...-le dijo mientras miraba como su hermana se acercaba a su hijo para tomarlo en brazos y darle un beso en la mejilla.

Kioko: qu...¡¡¡¡¡¡ ¿QUE!- se oyó por toda la sala, que afortunadamente, solo estaba ocupada por la familia Higurashi...


	29. habitacion 218

**CUIDAR DE UN BEBE ?**

Hola! Aquí tienen otra conti ! Gracias por sus reviews!

Sayo

_**Capitulo 29: Habitación 218**_

Kioko: qu...¡¡¡¡¡¡ ¿QUE!- se oyó por toda la sala, que afortunadamente, solo estaba ocupada por la familia Higurashi...

Todo el mundo se quedo en silencio. Kioko miraba por todos lados intentando asimir lo ocurrido. Aun no se lo creia.

Kioko: ayyyy...pobrecita mi niña...-decía nerviosamente- ¿no podemos verla?-dijo poniéndose delante de su hermana.

MDK: no, aun no, el medico a dicho...- pero no pudo terminar.

La puerta de la sala de espera s, donde se encuentra toda la familia, fue abierta dando paso a un hombre alto, joven, pelo castaño al igual que los ojos, y por que no decirlo, atractivo. Iba vestido con una bata blanca que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. (no es el mismo medico del principio, este es otro)

El hombre avanzo en silencio hasta estar enfrente de la madre de Kagome.

Dr: ¿es usted la señora Higurashi?- le pregunto tranquilamente.

MDK: si señor, ¿que ocurre?- le pregunto preocupada.

Dr: señora, soy el doctor Minasuki- le dijo dándole la mano para estrecharla con la de la mujer. – Tan solo vengo a decirles, que su hija esta bien, su estado a favorecido momentáneamente, y en estos momentos, unos de los camilleros la esta llevando a una habitación...-le dijo con una sonrisa.

Todos los presentes dieron un suspiro bastante largo. Kagome estaba fuera de peligro.

Nuestro querido hanyou, se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta para salir, pero una voz se lo impidió.

MDK: ¡Espera Inuyasha! no sabemos en que habitación esta...-le dijo mientras lo miraba.

El chico tan solo se quedo de espaldas a todos, delante de la puerta, haciendo un simple "tsk" de los suyos.

Mi Kagome... pensaba en cada instante.

Dr Minasuki: no se preocupen, yo los guío...- les dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba al hanyou.

parece que él, es el que esta mas preocupado de todos... pensó divertido.

Toda la familia siguió al medico por todo el hospital. Este iba bastante lento para el gusto de Inuyasha. (que impaciente ¬¬)

Maldito hombre, tiene un olor parecido a ese bastardo de Hojo... pensaba mientras apretaba los puños pensando en lo ocurrido la misma noche en que se entrego a la linda miko.

Al fin llegaron. El doctor se paro enfrente de una puerta, que contenía el num. 218.

Se giro hacia la familia y les dijo...

Dr Minasuki: por el bien de la muchacha, solo debería entrar uno a la habitación...- les dijo de pie dándole la espalda a la puerta.

Kioko: ve tu hermana, después de todo, eres su madre- le dijo poniendo su mano en su hombro.

MDK: no.- dijo secamente- es mejor que entre otra persona...- dijo volteándose a ver a Inuyasha, con una sonrisa muy tierna.

El hanyou le agradeció eternamente esa decisión, así que le respondió de la misma manera.

Dr Minasuki: yo les dejo. Dentro de un rato volveré para ver como están las cosas, así que si me disculpan...- dijo yéndose del lugar.

Al hanyou le iba el corazón a mil por hora. Ahora tendria la oportunidad de estar con su amada...

ya voy, Kagome... pensó mientras se dirigía a la puerta para abrirla...


	30. Contigo

**CUIDAR DE UN BEBE ?**

Hola! Aquí tienen otra conti ! Gracias por sus reviews!

Sayo

_**Capitulo 30: Contigo...**_

Ya voy, Kagome... pensó mientras se dirigía a la puerta para abrirla...

La familia siguió con la mirada al chico, que se veía seguro de si mismo, y firme.

Inuyasha puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta para darle la vuelta, para así abrirla.

Era una habitación luminosa y grande. Había una gran ventana al final de ésta, que daba frente a la puerta. Al lado de la ventana habia una cama. Y en ella estaba la miko.

El hanyou cerro la puerta tras de si, y se fue acercando lentamente a ella.

Alrededor de la cama donde estaba su amada, había algunos aparatos. Uno era como "la caja de personas" (TV) que él le llamaba, pero en esta solo mostraba una línea verde que iba dando saltitos, mientras hacia cortos "pip". (Ya saben a lo que me refiero). Justo al lado de Kagome, había como un perchero donde colgaba una bolsa que contenía un líquido extraño que el hanyou desconocía, y éste era conducido por un tubito hasta el brazo derecho de kagome. (Suero)

El chico se acerco a ella lentamente. Una vez llegó al borde de la cama la vio. Estaba tapada por una sabana blanca hasta la cintura. Ella estaba vestida con un pijama blanco completamente. La parte de arriba llevaba botones por delante (estilo camisa) y la parte de abajo, era un simple pantalón blanco totalmente. Estaba dormida.

El hanyou la miro con ternura, llevando su mano hasta la mejilla de la chica, para después acariciarla lentamente.

Inu: mi...mi amor...- dijo aun acariciándole la mejilla- no sabes cuanto lo siento...-prosiguió escondiendo su rostro bajo su flequillo- cuando estaba con kikyo...y te vi...ahí...delante mió...dándome la espalda, mientras derramabas sangre...yo...me...me sentí...inútil...ridículo...pero sobretodo...tuve miedo...muchísimo miedo...-dijo mientras un liquido transparente rodaba por sus mejillas hasta caer encima de la mano derecha de kagome, apoyada en la cama. Su cuerpo temblaba de ira, y de tristeza. No quería llorar...no quería...era demasiado vergonzoso...

Inu: no pasara nunca más...te lo prometo...¿podrás...perdonarme?- y dicho esto se acerco al rostro de la muchacha lentamente. Primero la miro dulcemente, estando a 2 milímetros de sus labios y después, se dispuso a besarla cerrando lentamente los ojos, dejando caer una última lagrima sobre el rostro de ella. Unió sus labios con los de ella, con suavidad, era una situación muy tierna. Estuvo así durante unos 10 segundos, hasta que al fin pudo notar que el beso era correspondido. Los labios de la chica se movieron rodeando los del hanyou. Sin ganas, el hanyou se separó lentamente, mientras abría sus ojos para observarla.

La chica musito algo, mientras abría los ojos lentamente...

-te perdono-


	31. debes descansar

**CUIDAR DE UN BEBE ???**

Hola!! Aquí tienen otra conti ! Gracias por sus reviews!

I perdonen la demora...

Sayo

Capitulo 31: debes descansar

Continuación...

La chica musito algo, mientras abría los ojos lentamente...

-te perdono-

Allí estaba. Su amor, perdonándolo por todo lo ocurrido...hipnotizándolo con esos ojos café tan perfectos y enternecedores.

La chica lo miraba con ternura a pesar del cansancio.

Él no daba a crédito a lo que veía...

mi ángel... pensaba.

Aome: inuyasha...-le susurró con amor.

Inu: shhhhh...-le hizo poniéndole su dedo índice en los labios de ésta.- no digas nada...aún debes descansar...-le dijo con dulzura.

Aome: estoy harta de descansar y estar echada...- le dijo molesta como una niña pequeña.

Inu: no estas en condicione de hacer esfuerzos...- le dijo preocupado.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, sin decirse nada.

Se miraban a los ojos, tiernamente.

La miko le regalo una pequeña sonrisa. El chico no hizo nada, solo siguió con la misma mirada...pero de golpe la ensombreció...

Inu: ¿porque...porque lo hiciste..?- le dijo con un hilo de voz.

Aome: ¿hubieras preferido que me quedara detrás de aquel árbol mientras veía a mi amado con una flecha clavada en el corazón?- le dijo irónicamente con una sonrisa burlona.

Inu: yo no me refería a...-no puedo terminar.

Aome: ¿Qué tiene de malo que lo haya hecho? Tú has hecho cosas así por mi desde que nos conocimos...-le dijo- arriesgando tu vida en cada batalla, por salvar la mía...-prosiguió- y si lo he hecho, a sido por que te amo...- le dijo respondiendo a su pregunta.

Inu: si te he protegido durante todo este tiempo, es por la misma razón, aunque hasta hace poco, lo hacia por un sentimiento que desconocía...-le dijo con una sonrisa.

La chica se la devolvió mientras veía que el rostro del hanyou se acercaba al suyo.

Inu: te amo...-le susurro a milímetros de sus labios.

La besó. Un beso que empezó siendo dulce, y se fue transformando en uno apasionado. El chico introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca de la chica, danzando junto a la de ella.

Al cabo de unos segundos, a su pesar, se fue separando lentamente de los labios de ella mientras abrían lentamente los ojos.

Aome: yo tambien te amo mi amor...- le dijo estando el rostro del chico muy cerca.

Él tan solo le sonrió.

Inu: y ahora duerme un poco, yo velare tu sueño...-le dijo dándole un pequeño pico, pero muy dulce.

Aome: antes de nada, ¿cómo esta mi familia?- le pregunto un poco preocupada.

Inu: tranquila, están bien cariño, se lo conté todo a tu madre, ahora deben de estar esperando fuera...- le dijo mientras le arropaba con la sabana como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Aome: me gustaría verlos antes de descansar, así estarán más tranquilos...- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Inu: como quieras amor, pero prométeme que luego descansaras...- le dijo volviendo a acercar su rostro.

Aome: te lo prometo- le susurro para luego recibir los labios de su amado.

Mientras tanto, fuera de la habitación 218...

Sota: hay... ¿como debe estar?- se pregunto pensativo.

MDK: seguro que bien...-le dijo animándolo.

ADK: claro, está con inuyasha xD- sonrió pícaramente el abuelo.

En un instante se abrió la puerta...

MDK: ¿Cómo esta?-preguntó preocupada.

Inu: muy bien, no se preocupen- les dijo sonriente- quiere verlos- les dijo dejándolos pasar a la habitación.

El hanyou se disponía a irse del hospital cuando...

MDK: ¿A dónde vas?- le pregunto desde la puerta.

Inu: a informar a los muchachos de que todo esta bien- le explico- kagome me ha obligado a hacerlo- dijo con una gota de resignación en la cabeza- no se preocupe, enseguida vuelvo- y dicho esto, se dirigió rápidamente hacia el pozo.


	32. la recuperacion

**CUIDAR DE UN BEBE ???**

Hola!! Aquí tienen otra conti ! Gracias por sus reviews!

I perdonen la demora...

Sayo

Capitulo 32: La recuperación

Paso una semana...

Nuestro querido hanyou se dedico especialmente a cuidar de su miko. No se separe ni un solo día de ella, tan solo cuando ella le obligaba que fuera a descansar o ha informar a sus amigos. Él siempre se negaba, pero ella salía ganando.

Con respecto al estado de kagome, ya estaba mucho mejor, y los médicos se lo confirmaban, todo iba a pedir de boca.

Un día, en el pasillo del hospital, nos encontramos con una pareja...

Aome: bufff, ya estaba cansada de estar estirada todo el día- dijo alegre mientras paseaba por el pasillo, junto con inuyasha que la agarraba de la cintura.

Inu: Tranquila cariño, según los médicos te darán el...el...como se llame- dijo enojado.

Aome: el alta, amor- dijo riendo por lo bajo.

Inuyasha le dio un pequeño pero tierno beso en los labios.

¿?: ¡¡auuu!! ¡Eso duele!- grito una voz de hombre.

Ambos reconocían perfectamente esa voz.

En es momento, la pareja fijo su mirada en una de las habitaciones del hotel, en la que estaba un chico, sentado en una cama, mientras que una enfermera le intentaba poner una inyección, y al lado de esta estaba el doctor Minasuki, el que atendió a kagome.

DrM: vamos hijo, debemos ponértela antes de darte el alta...- dijo mientras le agarraba el brazo y le hacia una seña a la enfermera para que hiciera su trabajo.

La pareja se quedo helada, como podía ser que el doctor fuera el padre de...

Una voz les saco de sus pensamientos.

DrM: ¡Vaya! Señorita Higurashi, venga que le presentare a mi hijo Hojo.- le dijo mientras le hacia señas para que se acercaran.

Al hanyou le hervía la sangre mientras se dirigía junto con kagome al interior de aquella habitación.

Hojo: ¡Hola Higurashi! ¡Cuanto tiempo!- les dijo con una sonrisa.

Dr M: ¿ya se conocen?- pregunto sorprendido.

Inu: más de lo que se cree...- le respondió con una voz fría.

En ese momento entro otra enfermera en la habitación.

Enfermera: Doctor, un paciente le necesita...-le comunicó.

Dr M: muy bien, me despido, ¡ya nos veremos! Cuídese señorita- le dijo desapareciendo por la puerta junto con las enfermeras.

Se formó un incomodo silencio en la habitación, hasta que Hojo habló:

Hojo: ¿Bueno, y como has estado estos días? ¿Puedo preguntar el porque estas ingresada en el hospital?- le pregunto alegremente.

Inu: ¡eso no te incumbe!- salto inuyasha agresivo.

Aome: ¡Inuyasha! ¡porfavor!

Hojo: ¿Por qué estas tan furioso?- preguntó extrañado.

Inu: ¿y todavía lo preguntas, idiota?- le respondió de muy mal humor.

Aome: ¡Ya basta Inuyasha! – dijo ya harta- ¿Hojo, acaso no recuerdas nada?- le pregunto confusa.

Hojo: ¿recordar qué, Higurashi?- dijo el muchacho sin saber de que hablaba.

No recuerda nada... pensó la miko ¿cómo es posible?...a no ser que... 

Aome: Hojo, ¿recuerdas el día en que nos acompañaste hasta mi casa?- le preguntó.

Hojo: ¡claro! Tu primo es un encanto !- le dijo (NA: pelota! xD).

Aome: ¿Qué recuerdas de ese día?- le preguntó.

Hojo: mmm...recuerdo que estábamos en el parque y que luego os acompañe hasta el templo, me despedí y me fui- dijo muy seguro de si mismo.

Todo quedo en silencio.

¿Nos esta tomando el pelo? o... pensó el hanyou mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la de kagome.

Aome: ¿No recuerdas nada más?- insistió.

Hojo: bueno si... que caí por las escaleras del templo y me tuvieron que ingresar. Aunque aun no se como conseguí caerme de una manera tan tonta-dijo avergonzado- Pero no hablemos de mi, ¿qué te ha pasado para estar en el hospital?- prosiguió.

Aome: no nada, un simple golpe- mintió mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de la estancia, seguida por el hanyou.

Una vez fuera de la habitación...

Aome: ¿lo has oído? ¡No recuerda absolutamente nada!- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Inu: yo digo que nos esta tomando el pelo...- dijo aún enfadado.

Aome: no, conozco a Hojo y se que no miente...- dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia su habitación.

Inu: ¿Entonces?-preguntó.

Aome: tengo una remota idea de lo que podía haber sucedido...-le dijo sorprendiéndolo- y si no estoy equivocada...debemos regresar al sengoku, en cuanto salgamos de aquí


	33. de vuelta

**CUIDAR DE UN BEBE ???**

Hola!! Aquí tienen otra conti ! Gracias por sus reviews!

I perdonen la demora...

Sayo

Capitulo 33: De vuelta

Ese mismo día, en el atardecer, Kagome ya estaba de regreso a casa.

Aome: ¡mamá! ¡Ya nos vamos!- le dijo mientras salía por la puerta principal, junto con inuyasha que llevaba la mochila.

MDK: Muy bien hija, cuídate- le dio un abrazo y luego se dirigió hacia inuyasha- cuídate tu también, querido- y dicho esto, también lo abrazo de una manera tan maternal, que ha inuyasha le dieron ganas de llorar al pensar en su madre.

Inu: descuide señora- le dijo viendo como se separaba de él.

Aome: adiós pequeño- dijo mientras cogia en brazos a Otaru, y se despedía de los demás.

Después le toco el turno a inuyasha, que lo cogió en brazos también, pero en ese momento...

Otaru: a...ba...ba..j..jo...- decía el pequeño mientras sonreía a inuyasha y dejaba a todos los presentes sorprendidos.

Sota: me parece que quiere que le digas la palabra Kagome- le dijo a su hermana.

Kagome se acercó a inuyasha, tomo en brazos al pequeño y...

Inu: o no...- antes de que pudiera decir nada más ya estaba estampado en el suelo, y el pequeño bebe riéndose a carcajadas.

Todos rieron. Incluso el hanyou en cuanto se levantó, sonrió levemente ante la inteligencia de aquel pequeño ser.

Minutos más tarde, el hanyou y la miko ya estaban al otro lado del pozo besándose. En cuanto pudo librarse de los labios posesivos del hanyou...

Aome: será mejor que vayamos a la ald mmmjmm!!!- no pudo terminar. Los labios posesivos y apasionados del hanyou, la devoraban a besos tan apasionados que la miko se sorprendió y todo. Cuando el aire les falto, el hanyou tuvo que separarse a la fuerza.

Aún con la respiración agitada...

Aome: odio que me calles así...- dijo mirándolo a los ojos molesta.

Inu: mientes...te encanta- le dijo desnudándola con la mirada.

Unió sus labios por última vez antes de ir a la aldea.

Todos se alegraron de ver a Kagome. El kitsune, como siempre, se lanzó a sus brazos.

Media hora más tarde la miko se vio obligada a contarles todo sobre lo que sucedió con Hojo desde el principio...

Miroku: entonces, usted cree...- estaban en la cabaña de la anciana kaede, sentados alrededor de la fogata. Todos estaban presentes. La anciana kaede estaba sentada al lado de Sango, remanando el contenido de una olla puesta el fuego. Sango al lado de miroku, acariciando a kirara que estaba en su falda ronroneando. Miroku al lado de inuyasha. Éste estaba muy cerca de Kagome agarrándole de la cintura con su brazo derecho posesivamente, mientras esta, tenía en su falda a un dormido shipoo.

Aome: si... estoy totalmente convencida- dijo mirando a miroku- naraku está detrás de todo esto, no tengo ninguna duda...-dijo segura de si misma.

Inu: yo también lo creo. La verdad es que no seria la primera vez que naraku intenta algo tan ruin...- dijo mientras notaba que kagome apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro derecho.

Sango: cierto, no hay ninguna otra explicación- dijo mientras pensaba en kohaku.

Miroku: de todas formas, debemos estar alerta- dijo percibiendo la tristeza de sango.

Kaede: estoy de acuerdo.

Esa noche, todos durmieron alerta a cualquier ataque hasta que notaron una presencia maligna. Kirara se transformo en su forma real. Todos se pusieron alerta con sus respectivas armas en mano.

La batalla final había empezado


	34. alguien inesperado

**CUIDAR DE UN BEBE ???**

Hola!! Aquí tienen otra conti ! Gracias por sus reviews!

I perdonen la demora...

Sayo

Capitulo 34: Alguien inesperado.

Salieron todos de la cabaña atentos a lo que les podría venir.

El cielo se volvió negro, los pájaros volaban asustados, los aldeanos se escondieron en sus casas. Los chicos le pidieron a kaede que se quedara en su cabaña para más seguridad.

Miroku: la presencia maligna viene de allí- dijo señalando el interior del bosque.

Todos corrieron en esa dirección, hasta llegar a un prado donde abundaba la hierba en todo el territorio que se movía al compás del viento.

Aome: no puede ser...- dijo kagome asustada al lado de su hanyou.

Inu: que ocurre kagome?- dijo preocupado mirándola.

Aome: se acerca... un fragmento gigantesco de la esfera de los cuatro espíritus...- dijo atemorizada con los ojos como platos.

Sango: entonces no puede ser nadie mas...- dijo con voz firme.

En ese momento una nube lilosa, tirando a negra apareció delante de ellos. Una vez el humo se esparció, aparecido su temible enemigo junto con sus aliados...

Todos: NARAKU! –gritaron al unísono.

Kirara gruñó en su forma verdadera, y shipoo, que estaba en el hombro del monje, empezaba a tener miedo.

Naraku había aparecido con su forma original. A su alrededor estaba kohaku, y al otro lado un ser que no habían visto nunca.

Parecía un hombre, no se podía saber con seguridad ya k una capa negra con capucha (gorro) le cubría todo el cuerpo... (kagura i kanna ya estan muertas en mi fic xD)

Naraku: jujuju, pero mirad a quien tenemos aquí...el estupido grupo de inuyasha...- dijo con maldad.

Inu: naraku! ¿Maldito demonio que haces aquí?- pregunto desenvainando a tessaiga con el ceño fruncido.

Naraku: tengo que tener alguna excusa para venir a verte querido hanyou? Además...hoy precisamente no he venido a verte a ti...- dijo mirando a quien tenia detrás- te he traído un regalo kagome...espero que te guste y que te diviertas...jujuju-dijo mirándola con una sonrisa maléfica.

Inuyasha estaba enfurecido e intento que kagome se pusiera detrás de él, pero ella se lo impidió. La chica se puso dos pasos más delante de su hanyou con toda seguridad, para enfrentarse a naraku.

Aome: que quieres de mi naraku?- dijo valiente.

Naraku chasqueo los dedos y el ser que tenia a su lado, con la capa negra dio unos pasos hacia delante, y se quito la capa.

Kagome se quedo estupefacta...

Aome: Hojo?!!!- pregunto alertada.

El muchacho sonrió cínicamente...

Hojo: hola higurashi...- dijo con naturalidad.

Aome: pero...pero que...?!- dijo confundida.

Naraku: yo responderé a tu pregunta kagome...tu querido amigo se ha aliado a mi...esta arto de tu mundo, y ha preferido aliarse a mi a canvio de una cosa...- dijo misteriosamente.

Aome: ¡no es cierto! ¡Hojo no aria una cosa así! ¡Él no es como tú!- grito enfurecida.

Inu: maldito naraku! Se puede saber que mentira le has dicho para que se aliara a ti eh!!!?- dijo muy enfadado, llegando al lado de Kagome.

Los demás no tenían ni idea de quien era ese chico, pero de una cosa estaban seguros...no era nada bueno.

Naraku: no te enfades conmigo inuyasha...al fin y al cabo el culpable de todo eres tú...no es cierto hojo?- dijo mirando a hojo con una sonrisa.

Hojo: ja! Asi es...tu...maldito hanyou...apareciste en la vida de mi kagome...y tan solo por eso...lo pagaras caro!!- grito y empezó a correr hacia al hanyou.

Aome: detente hojo!- grito desesperada.

Inuyasha sabia que no debía hacerle daño a ese chico, ya que tan solo, había caido en una de las trampas de naraku...pero...que debía hacer?

El humano se dirigía rápidamente hacia inuyasha con una rapiz sobre humana, y fue entonces cuando kagome se dio cuenta.

Aome: inuyasha! hojo tiene tres fragmentos! Dos en las piernas y uno en el brazo derecho!-grito entonces naraku lo esta controlando a través de la impureza de los fragmentos de los cuatro espíritus? 

En ese momento, el humano desenvaino una espada parecida a tessaiga de grande, pero era una espada normal y corriente.

En cuanto el humano llego donde estaba el hanyou le atacó con la espada e inuyasha lo esquivó.

Inu: hojo! Que no ves que todo es una trampa? No te dejes engañar!- le dijo mientras esquivaba los ataques del muchacho.

Kagome veía la escena horrorizada...que podia hacer ella? Quizás si conseguía averiguar que era lo que le enfurecía tanto como para atacar a inuyasha, podría hacer algo...

Mientras tanto, naraku hizo salir un centenar de demonios de diferentes especies que atacaron a sango, miroku y a shipo.

Sango se defendía con su hiraikotsu montada en kirara, mientras que el monje hacia lo que podía con su báculo. Shipoo se escondió en unos matorrales i de vez en cuando, lanzaba su fuego fatuo para ayudar a algunos de sus amigos.

Naraku estaba parado en el mismo sitio de antes junto con kohaku, sonriendo con maldad y con la esfera infectada de maldad, casi completa en su mano derecha.

Inuyasha, en su batalla con hojo, no hacia más que esquivar sus ataques y de vez en cuando pararlos con su espada. No podía dañarlo, kagome no se lo perdonaría nunca...

En un instante de valentía, cuando naraku estaba distraído, kagome le lanzo una flecha purificadora, pero este vio sus intenciones y formo una barrera alrededor de su cuerpo y el de kohaku.

Kagome rezo para que la flecha atravesara esa barrera, pero algo inesperado sucedió...


	35. los sentimientos de hoyo

**CUIDAR DE UN BEBE ???**

Hola!! Aquí tienen otra conti ! Gracias por sus reviews!

I perdonen la demora...

Sayo

Capitulo 35: Los sentimientos de Hojo y el plan de kikyo.

Kagome rezo para que la flecha atravesara esa barrera, pero algo inesperado sucedió...otra flecha atraveso el campo de batalla y hizo desviar la flecha de kagome.

Aome: Kikyo!- grito enfadada.

Todos los presentes miraron hacia donde estaba la miko muerta.

Inuyasha se moría de rabia mientras que los demás se preguntaban por que había hecho eso.

Kikyo: tu rival soy yo kagome...-dijo fulminándola con la mirada.

Kagome no supo que hacer en ese momento. Pensaba en inuyasha...ella sabia que el hanyou ya no sentía nada por la miko muerta pero aun y así...

La miko del futuro dirigió su mirada hacia la de inuyasha, y este la miro profundamente a los ojos sabiendo el porque de esa mirada. El hanyou le sonrió dándole a entender que ha él no le importaba la vida de la miko muerta, y que kagome debía mostrar su valentía esta vez...Él estaba dispuesto a proteger a su miko, pero en ese momento tenia a hojo atacándole y no podía hacer nada.

Kagome debía hacerse valer por si misma.

Aome: ¡que así sea!- gritó a la miko muerta desafiante.

Y empezaron a luchar. Cada uno tenía su oponente. Naraku estaba radiando de felicidad a ver la impotencia del grupo de inuyasha.

En la batalla de inu y hojo...

Hojo: que pasa?! Te da miedo atacarme maldito hanyou?!- grito, lanzándole mandobles.

Inu: nada de eso estúpido humano!? Si fuera por mi ya estarías muerto! Pero se de alguien que se enfadaría conmigo si te hiciera un rasguño...- dijo esquivándolo.

Hojo: me da igual lo que pienses o lo que hagas! Tan solo quiero que te quede claro...que kagome ES MIA!- grito enfurecido.

Ahora sabia la razón por la cual el muchacho estaba así.

Inu: que te hace pensar que conseguirás a kagome matándome?!- gritó inu.

Hojo: solo quiero que salgas de nuestra vida!!- grito dándole un golpe bajo a inuyasha. El hanyou saltó y lo esquivo a tiempo.

Inu: nuestra?! Feh! Kagome no forma parte de tu vida! no es tuya!- dijo empezando a perder la paciencia. En un instinto de defensa, el hanyou le dio un puñetazo en la cara, haciendo que el muchacho cayera estirado en el suelo perdiendo su arma. El chico se levanto enseguida i se arrastro asta llegar a su espada, pero inuyasha fue mas rápido y con una patada aparto la espada mucho más lejos de lo que estaba.

El muchacho se vio derrotado.

Inu: crees que uniéndote a naraku la conseguirás?- pregunto irónicamente, estando de pie delante del muchacho estirado en el suelo.- perdona que te diga, que el demonio al que te has unido, no es más que un miserable ser que hace sufrir a las personas y que en más de una ocasión, le ha causado daños a kagome! Naraku es un monstruo que se aprovecha de la debilidad de los humanos, juntamente de sus sentimientos, por puro placer y para sus malditos planes... ¿crees que te dejara con vida después de que "supuestamente" consigas derrotarme? estas muy equivocado...- le explicó dejándolo perplejo.

Hojo: ¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¡LO UNICO QUE QUIERO ES TENER A KAGOME ENTRE MIS BRAZOS TODA LA VIDA!- grito desesperado, dejando a la vista de todos, sus sentimientos mas profundos. Los fragmentos de la esfera que llevaba en su cuerpo se purificaron gracias al sentimiento que sentía por kagome, y dejo de estar controlado por naraku

Lo conseguí... pensó el hanyou esbozando una sonrisa. pero...tanto la ama? se preguntaba, celoso, i con una pizca de compasión.

Kagome, que estaba luchando contra kikyo, escucho lo último y el corazón se le enterneció. Las mikos dejaron de lanzarse flechas y le dieron una mirada al muchacho.

Sango, Miroku y shipo seguían luchando contra los demonios que cada vez venían más, pero eso no les impidió oír las palabras de Hojo.

Naraku: jajajaja, que enternecedor...estúpidos sentimientos humanos...eso es lo que les hace tan vulnerables...dan pena- dijo burlándose de ellos.

Kagome enfureció.

Aome: Eso no es cierto! Lo que nos hace fuertes a los humanos, precisamente son los sentimientos! La ira, el dolor, el rencor, la impotencia, incluso el amor, es lo que nos hace seguir luchando!

La amistad nos ayuda a mantenernos unidos y así ser más fuertes!

Lastima naraku...tu eso no lo podrás entender nunca...- dijo kagome plantándole cara a naraku. Esto enfureció a Naraku más de lo que esperaba.

Naraku: maldita humana...MUERE!- gritó lanzándole una bola de energía demoníaca a la miko.

Inu: KAGOME!- grito el hanyou dejando a un lado a Hojo y salir corriendo tras la miko.

La miko no sabia que hacer. Antes de que la bola de energía impactara contra su cuerpo, sintió que volaba entre unos brazos protectores y la ponían a salvo...

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con unos ojos azul marino que la miraban con una sonrisa.

Aome: koga!- dijo feliz kagome bajando de sus brazos.

Koga: estas bien kagome? Senti el hedor de naraku y eso me condujo hasta aquí...- dijo mirando a su alrededor, comprobando como iban las cosas.

Los demonios con los que luchaban Miroku , Sango y shippo no cesaban. Naraku estaba muy enfurecido por la intervención del lobo. Kohaku tenia una expresión nul·la en su rostro, aunque su mirada, estaba dirigida hacia el lugar donde estaba Sango.

Kikyo les miraba sin expresión alguna, con su arco en mano.

El hanyou se dirigía hacia ellos, mientras que hojo estaba sentado en el suelo mirándolos.

Inu: kagome! Estas bien?- pregunto preocupado tomando de los hombros a kagome.

La chica tan solo afirmo con la cabeza y el hanyou estuvo más aliviado, hasta que sintió un golpe fuerte en su cabeza.

Inu: se puede saber que haces idiota?!-pregunto enfadado mirando al youkai lobo.

Koga: eso tendría que decir yo chucho! Como es que as dejado a kagome sin protección eh?- le dijo desafiandolo.

El hanyou no pudo contestar ya que una flecha se dirigía hacia ellos. Inuyasha cojió a kagome en brazos y esquivo el ataque junto con koga a su lado.

Kikyo: aún no hemos acabado nuestra lucha kagome- le recordó kikyo tensando otra flecha.

Inu: basta de estupideces, ¡aquí el único rival que tienes soy yo! Aún te debo una de lo que le hiciste a kagome...- le recordó.

Kikyo: ja! Pero que estúpido eres, si fue kagome quien se puso en medio, yo no tuve nada que ver...-le informó.

El hanyou se enfadó y estuvo apunto de empezar la lucha cuando una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

Aome: es cierto inuyasha...esto es una cosa entre ella y yo...- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

El hanyou no las tenía todas. Él sabía que la miko muerta tenía mucho más poder que kagome, a causa de su experiencia como sacerdotisa hace cincuenta años...

Inu: kagome...- dijo en un susurro...

La muchacha le respondió con una sonrisa sincera...

Aome: ve a por naraku, el es nuestro autentico enemigo, derrotale de una vez por todas...todos confiamos en ti...- le dijo con seguridad. Luego dirigió su mirada al youkai lobo- koga, ayuda a sango y miroku, deben estar exhaustos, hay demasiados demonios que eliminar...después podremos unirnos todos contra naraku en cuanto acabemos con los demás...- koga asintió levemente y se dirigió hacia la pareja que luchaba contra todo tipo de demonios. Empezaban a tener heridas...

Inuyasha no se movía de donde estaba. No sabia que hacer.

Aome: ¿a que esperas? ¡VE!- le obligo.

Inuyasha se dirigió hacia naraku para destruir su barrera y así acabar con él.

Kagome se dirigió hacia Hojo ignorando a kikyo quien tenía tensada una flecha en su arco. La no-muerta, aflojó la cuerda del arco al ver que la otra miko se alejaba de ella.

Kikyo: ¿que pasa kagome...te doy miedo ahora?- dijo con una sonrisa de venganza.

Kagome la ignoro y fue hacia hojo. Se arrodilló junto a él y se le quedo mirando.

Aome: quiero que regreses a nuestra época hojo...allí estarás a salvo- le dijo mirándole a los ojos.

Hojo: kagome...yo no...yo no...-no pudo terminar porque kagome le puso el dedo índice en sus labios.

Aome: se que tu no sabias nada acerca de naraku, y que costara lo que costara, tu objetivo era tenerme junto a ti, pero ahora has de huir de aquí, y si un caso luego hablamos...-le hizo comprender.

Si es que salimos de esta ... pensó.

Acercó sus manos a las piernas y al brazo derecho de Hojo y le quitó los fragmentos. Luego tomó su mano y los puso en ella cerrándosela.

Aome: ve hacia el pozo que hay en medio del bosque y salta en él junto con los fragmentos, así podrás volver a nuestra época.

Hojo: ¿pero...y tú? Y naraku?- dijo poniéndose de pié. Junto con Kagome.

Aome: no te preocupes por nosotros...le derrotaremos- le dijo con seguridad en su voz.- ahora vete! Y ignora cualquier persona, corre hasta el pozo y lánzate! No mires atrás! Corre tan rápido como puedas! Que naraku no coja tus fragmentos!- le dijo mientras le daba la espalda y se dirigía a acabar la batalla con kikyo.

El chico hizo lo que se le ordenó y corrió hasta perderse de vista.

Aome: acabemos lo que hemos empezado kikyo!- dijo tensando una flecha.

Kikyo: me parece bien!- dijo lanzándole una flecha, la cual esquiva la miko del futuro.

Durante la lucha, Kikyo también utilizaba a sus gusanos blancos (no me acuerdo como se llaman) para atacar a kagome y esta los destruía a golpes de arco o a flechazos. La lucha estaba muy desequilibrada. Kikyo era más poderosa que ella, y kagome no podia hacer nada.

Kikyo le lanzo otra flecha a kagome y esta se escondió detrás de un árbol para que no le tocara.

Maldita sea, si tan solo fuera una miko en condiciones... pensó desilusionada tensando otra flecha. Pero en ese momento una voz aparecido en su mente.

Se puede saber que haces? Sal de detrás del árbol y atácame! Naraku se dará cuenta de que todo esto es un fraude si no sales le dijo la voz.

Kagome se sorprendió.

Pero que dices!? Un fraude? Kikyo tu... no pudo acabar de hablar con ella mentalmente ya que kikyo le interrumpió.

No creas que estoy de tu favor, inuyasha seguirá siendo mío hasta el fin de sus días, pero de momento, mi objetivo es derrotar a naraku, y solo tu y yo uniendo nuestras fuerzas podemos hacerlo...estúpida, acaso no sabias que las mikos se pueden comunicar mentalmente? le dijo kikyo.(que conste que yo tmpco lo sabia xD).

Entonces, nuestra lucha hasta ahora, tan solo era... no le dejo acabar.

Una distracción... me interesa que naraku piense que lo único que quiero es acabar contigo...y así ir acercándome a él hasta poder derrotarlo...sígueme el juego...y ganaremos le explicó.

esta bien... afirmo Kagome. ¿Que debemos hacer? 

parece mentira que aun no lo sepas... dijo irónicamente.

Debemos purificar la esfera junto con Naraku!!! dijo.

Kagome dudo. Completar la esfera significaba acabar con kohaku...y sango...

no podemos hacer eso le dijo. No podemos quitarle la vida a un niño, para derrotar a naraku! 

Estúpida! Ese niño ya esta muerto desde el día en que naraku lo manipulo! Tiene el mismo destino que yo! Prefieres salvar la vida de ese muchacho y dejar que muera el mundo entero? kikyo ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia...

no... kagome suspiro, salió de detrás del árbol y mentalmente le dijo.. Esta bien...acabemos con naraku! 


	36. plan en accion

**CUIDAR DE UN BEBE ???**

Hola!! Aquí tienen otra conti ! Gracias por sus reviews!

I perdonen la demora...

Sayo

Capitulo 36: Plan en acción

Estúpida! Ese niño ya esta muerto desde el día en que naraku lo manipulo! Tiene el mismo destino que yo! Prefieres salvar la vida de ese muchacho y dejar que muera el mundo entero? kikyo ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia...

no... kagome suspiro, salió de detrás del árbol y mentalmente le dijo.. Esta bien...acabemos con naraku! 

Dicho esto, las mikos emprendieron la lucha.

Sango, Miroku, koga, y kirara (shipoo escondido detrás de un árbol), luchaban contra numerosos demonios. Salían de todas partes. Unos más grandes, otros mas pequeños, era un sin fin.

La exterminadora luchaba con su hiraikotsu, montada en kirara, desde el aire. Miroku, utilizaba su báculo i de vez en cuando su kaazana, ya que también había insectos, y solo lo podía utilizar en poquísimas ocasiones. El demonio lobo, Koga, utilizaba sus garras i piernas para deshacerse de ellos. Kohaku se mantenía distante, no participaba en la batalla, tan solo miraba a su hermana, pensando que se odiaba a si mismo por no ayudarla...pero si naraku se enteraba de que había recuperado la memoria...

Por otro lado, el hanyou le lanzaba ataques k no le hacían ningún efecto a naraku. Iban perdiendo.

Kikyo le iba lanzando flechas y conjuros a kagome y esta los esquivaba como podía. para ser mentira...no pierde ninguna ocasión para atacarme...quiere matarme... pensaba mientras le lanzaba una flecha a kikyo como respuesta.

Mientras estas luchaban, se iban acercando a la batalla que tenían inuyasha y naraku. Naraku traspasaba con sus tentáculos su propia barrera y atacaba sin miramientos a inuyasha.

Naraku: que te pasa hanyou? Ya estas cansado?- dijo con ironía, despistando al hanyou, y aciendo que uno de sus tentáculos atravesara el brazo izquierdo del hanyou.

Inu: ARG!- gritó de furia y dolor.

Kagome: inuyasha!!!- gritó kagome, desviando el arco i apuntando ahora al tentáculo que tenia a su amado atrapado. Disparo una flecha y lo libero de él. El hanyou le dedico una sonrisa tierna y se dispuso a seguir con la batalla.

Los demás ya estaban exhaustos. Sango, Miroku y kirara no podían más. Koga con la ayuda de los fragmentos, hacia lo que podía para cubrirles las espaldas.

kikyo, esto tiene que terminar ya...mis amigos no aguantan mas... le dijo mentalmente a kikyo mirando con compasión a sus amigos. La miko no-muerta no le contesto. Kagome le dio una mirada de suplica y kikyo una de disgusto. Era el momento. Inuyasha distrayendo a naraku sin saberlo, y el demonio divirtiéndose con el espectáculo.

Kikyo le izo un gesto a kagome y empezó a correr en dirección a naraku. Kagome hizo lo mismo. La miko se puso detrás de naraku mientras que kagome se puso delante, junto a su hanyou.

Naraku: vaya, vaya...así que al final as venido a ayudar a tu querido hanyou no es así?...PUES MUERAN LOS DOS!- dijo dirigiéndoles un par de tentáculos a gran velocidad. El hanyou cojio a su amada y salto esquivando el ataque.

Lista kagome?! le dijo mentalmente a la miko del futuro, apuntando a naraku con una flecha desde su espalda.

Cuando quieras! le respondió haciendo lo mismo que ella, en cuanto el hanyou la dejo en el suelo.

Naraku: que ridícula...crees que con esa flechita me aras algo?- dijo riendo con malicia, sin percatarse de kikyo que estaba a su espalda.

En ese momento el hanyou se dio cuenta de todo. Vio a su antiguo amor apuntando a naraku desde una distancia razonable, mientras acumulaba en su flecha tensada, mucha energía espiritual. Luego se fijo en kagome. Estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo...y lo más importante...apuntaban a la esfera de los cuatro espíritus!.

El hanyou decidió ayudarles en su jugada.

Inu: ¿que pasa naraku? ¿Ya te da miedo atacarnos? das pena!- le dijo arrogantemente a naraku mientras lo enfurecía.

Kagome y kikyo iban acumulando cada vez más y más energía. La flecha de kikyo era de un azul claro muy intenso, y la de kagome era de un color fucsia (lila) muy intenso también.

Kikyo y kag: AHORA!

Lanzaron las flechas dirigidas a la esfera de los cuatro espíritus.

Pudieron atravesar el campo de energia de naraku y llegaron a su destino.

Kagome: inuyasha! ahora!- grito kagome mirando a inuyasha que se dispuso a hacer la onda explosiva.

Los tres poderes se unieron y cumplieron su cometido.

Una gran luz blanca se expandió por toda la zona. La shikon no tama había sido purificada.

Inuyasha abrazaba a kagome protectoramente mientras veían el final de naraku( para aceros una idea, os dejo una imagen abajo). Miroku, Sango, shipoo y kirara se protegían detrás del hiraikotsu. Koga se resguardo detrás de su propio brazo, y kikyo se quedo en el mismo lugar mirando el gran acontecimiento, al igual que kohaku.

En el último aliento del gran demonio...

Naraku: no, no puede ser...no...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Se oyó una gran explosión, una luz blanca aun más poderosa, cegó a todos.

Al cabo de unos minutos, todo era humo. Poco a poco se pudo ir divisando diferentes figuras...

Kagome abrazada a inuyasha mirándose fijamente, sabiendo que su misión había terminado.

Kikyo de pie, sin ningun rasguño. Kohaku a su lado observando a su alrededor buscando a su hermana.

Miroku, Sango, kirara y shipoo miraban hacia donde antes estaba naraku. Habia un gran hoyo. Era inmenso.

Cuando ya todo el humo fue esparcido, Kagome dirigio su vista hacia el centro del agujero. Allí estaba...con 6 fragmentos aun por completar...la shikon no tama purificada.

Sango: kohaku!!!- grito la exterminadora con lagrimas de felicidad en los ojos mientras corría hacia su hermano. Llego junto a él y lo abrazo por fin. Todos sonrieron ante tal escena menos la miko no muerta.

Pronto se oyeron unos ruidos entre unos matorrales. De allí salio la anciana kaede que se quedo asombrada ante tal escena.

Kaede: lo habéis conseguido chicos...habéis salvado el mundo...- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía hacia kagome e inuyasha.

Kagome: no fue solo merito nuestro...también kikyo nos...- no pudo terminar. Mientras decía esta frase, se dio cuenta que la miko muerta no estaba...se había ido. La miko tan solo suspiro, y el hanyou la abrazo más.

Inu: olvidate de ella...aun te queda un trabajo por hacer...- le dijo en su oído. Ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza. El hanyou le tomo el mentón con la mano, del brazo que tenia sano y beso suavemente los labios, con dulzura.

La anciana kaede carraspeó ruidosamente, haciendo que la pareja se separara, y que el hanyou frunciera el ceño por la interrupción.

A kagome se le escapo una risita mirando al hanyou y luego se dirigió hacia la anciana kaede.

Kaede: es la hora...kagome...

La muchacha del futuro entristeció su rostro. No quería hacerlo.


End file.
